Lost Brother
by xgleekx4lyfx09x
Summary: History repeats for Lucas and Nathan Scott when they discover they have a younger brother Finn Hudson ... hate, bonding and friendship. COMPLETED!
1. Pilot

**HEY peeps**

**if you love Glee and One Tree Hill, you'll love this crossover**

**Pairrings: Naley, Brucas, Finchel, Quam**

**so ENJOY!**

* * *

Pilot

**~Tree Hill, North Carolina~**

21 year old Nathan Scott parked his car in the car park at the Tree Hill Jail.

He turned off the car and got out the same time as his older half-brother by 4 months Lucas Scott.

"Ready for this Little Brother?" Lucas looked at him.

"You're seriously asking me that" Nathan chuckled "It's been 3 years since we've heard from him and out of the blue, he wants to tell us something important"

"I guess you're right"

"I'm always right, big brother" Nathan grinned and walked toward the entrance.

Lucas rolled his eyes following his brother into the jail "This is freaky"

"Déjà vu, huh?" Nathan signed in and clipped the visitors pass on his jeans pocket.

"Just a bit" Lucas did the same "Except this time we're not gonna get kicked out for punching Dan"

Nate shrugged "He killed our Uncle Keith for no reason and he deserved it"

"Alright" Lucas chuckled and pushed him towards the doors "Let's go see Danny Boy"

"You don't need to push me Bro"

"If I didn't, you wouldn't walk in, I know you little bro"

Nate looked up and froze when he saw their Dad in an orange jump-suit "Luc, this is a very bad idea"

"This was your idea, Nate" Lucas pushed him down the aisle.

Dan Scott looked up and smiled a little when saw his two sons "Hey boys"

"Dan" They both sat down infront of him and crossed their arms.

"How life for the two of you?" Dan looked at them "Still playing basketball?"

"No" They both said.

"What was so important that you need to see us?" Nathan asked.

"I wanted to see my boys"

"Cut the crap Dan" Lucas snapped.

"Okay, there is something I kept from everyone" Dan looked down.

Nathan and Lucas looked at eachother confused then back at Dan.

"What you talking about?" Lucas asked.

"It happened about 16 years ago, you two were about 5/6 then"

"You was on a business trip and missed my birthday" Nathan sighed leaning back.

"I know but that wasn't all" Dan sighed "I met someone when I was there and I got her pregnant"

"What!" Nathan stood up "I can't believe you cheated on Mum"

"If you remember your Mother cheated on me"

"Oh yeah when you finally told me when I was 16" Nathan glared at him "Look at that, you finally lost your son and if ever try and get in contact with Me or my family, you'll be dead, goodbye for good Dan" He walked passed everyone and through the doors then stood outside.

"Nate" He turned around to see Lucas "You okay?"

"I don't know, it's a lot to take in" Nate sighed "What about you?"

"It didn't hurt me as must as it hurts you, since Dan was never really my dad" Lucas shrugged "But we have a younger brother somewhere"

"How do you know that?" Nathan looked at him.

"I needed to know things about the kid, so I asked Dan"

"And?"

"His name is Finn Hudson and he lives in Lima, Ohio"

"Fancy a road trip or maybe longer?" Nate asked walking towards his car.

"What do you mean, 'Maybe Longer'?" Lucas got into the car.

Nathan jumped in, started the car and drove off "I mean move away, I'm looking for a job and I want to be far away from Dan Scott as possible"

"I'll talk to Brooke, you talk to Haley" Lucas smiled.

**

* * *

**

~Lima, Ohio~

16 year old Finn Hudson walking through the halls of McKinley High School ... he was the one of popular kids, being the quarterback of the football team but was also Co-Captain of the New Directions Glee Club which wasn't that popular.

He walked into the choir room where the glee club meets which was empty, he went over to the set of drums, dropping his bag on the floor after getting his drum sticks and sat on the stool then started to play a random beat ... he need to cool off after the morning he had, finding out he has 2 older half-brothers and his so-called Dad left his Mum as soon as he found out because of his other 2 sons.

Finn shaked his head hitting the drums harder ... he hates the Scott family and what Dan Scott did his mum ... he was in his own world, he didn't realize that someone came into the room and watched him.

"Finn?"

Finn's head snapped up and stopped playing when he saw his Coach Mr Shue "Sorry Mr S, I know we don't have Glee Club but I needed to think"

"I could see that" Mr Shue smiled "Are you okay?"

"I will be, I've just had a bad morning"

"Anything I can help with?"

Finn shaked his head and stood up "I need to do this on my own but thanks"

"My door is always open if you need to talk"

"I know" Finn smiled tossing his bag on his shoulder then the bell rang "See you later Mr Shue" He walked out of the room and went to his locker when his phone started ringing.

He pulled it out of his pocket and smiled before answering it "Hey"

"_How's my dearest step-brother doing?" _His step-brother Kurt Hummel who transferred from McKinley to Dalton Academy 3 weeks ago.

"I'm fine" He sighed opening his locker "How's The Warblers, got any gossip like what songs they using for Sectionals?"

"_Nice try Hudson but you're not getting anything out of me"_

"C'mon Kurt, we're brothers" He put his bag in and grabbed his books then shut the door.

"_Finn, I'm not a spy"_

"I wouldn't call it spying" Finn chuckled walking down the hall towards homeroom.

"_What would you call it?"_

He grinned "Helping out your brother, so we can have better songs"

"_Right, you and Rachel singing the duet, a cheesy group number and a solo by Rachel"_

"I'm not gonna take the duet"

"_Who are you and what have you done with Finn Hudson I know?"_

"He disappeared after some news this morning"

"_What happened?"_

"I can't talk about it since I'm at school"

"_Okay, Movie night then, you can pick?"_

"Sure, laters Bro" He hung up and walked into his homeroom then sat in his seat next to his girlfriend Rachel Berry.

"Hey!" Rachel grinned looking up at him then frowned "What's the matter?"

"Nothing" Finn smiled a little "Why do you ask?"

"You seem different" She shrugged.

"You worried too much" He kissed her cheek "I'm fine, I promise"

**

* * *

**

~Tree Hill, North Carolina~

Nathan walked into the apartment "Hales? Jamie?"

"Daddy!" 4 year old James Lucas Scott or Jamie came running out of the bathroom smiling.

"Hey buddy" Nathan bent down infront of him "Where's Mummy?"

"Sleeping" Jamie pointed towards the master bedroom.

"You go and watch TV while I check on Mummy"

"Okay" Jamie grinned running over and jumped on sofa.

Nate chuckled walking down the hall and into the master bedroom to see his wife of 5 years Haley James Scott curled up under the cover.

He walked over and bent down next to where she was facing "Hales"

"Mmm" Haley mumbled and slowly opened her eyes to see him "Hi"

"Tired?" Nathan grinned.

"Your son is very hyper"

"You mean our son?"

"Nope, your son" She jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom "How was the visit?"

Nate groaned sitting on their bed "Bad"

"You didn't get kicked out again, did you?"

"No, but if I stayed in there longer I would have been" He looked down at his phone to see a text from Brooke.

_We're totally there Natey, make sure Tutor Girl agrees – B_

He chuckled texting back before throwing it on the bed.

"What you laughing at?" Haley asked walking out of the bathroom.

"Nothing" Nathan smiled.

She sat next to him "What happened?"

"I have a 16 year old brother, Hales"

"What?" She looked at him shocked.

"Me and Lucas have a younger half-brother" He shaked his head "Dan cheated on my mum when I was 5"

"And you want to find him?"

"Yeah, that another thing I want to talk about" Nate smiled and looked at her "How do you fancy moving away from here?"

"Where to?"

"Ohio, we both need to find jobs and so does Lucas and Brooke"

"Wait, Lucas and Brooke are coming too?"

"Yeah" He chuckled "That's what I was laughing at, Brooke texted me"

"We need someone else's answer too" Haley smiled "Jamie! Come here!"

Jamie ran in and jumped on the bed between his parents "What?"

"How would you feel if we move away with Uncle Lucas and Auntie Brooke?" Haley asked.

Jamie squealed jumping off the bed and ran out of the room.

"Buddy, what you doing?" Nathan asked.

"Packing!"

"Looks like we're moving" Haley smiled grabbing her phone and dialled a number "Tigger!"

Nathan shaked his head smiling and grabbed his phone then text his brother.

_It's On – Nate_

**

* * *

**

~Lima, Ohio~

"Alright Hudson" Kurt smiled walked out of the kitchen "We have popcorn plus the laptop" He placed the bowl on the table.

"Why do we need to the laptop?" Finn asked sitting back on the sofa.

"Because we're not watching a movie, we're researching your older half-brothers" Kurt sat next to him and grabbed his laptop "Okay, Last name?"

"Kurt, seriously do we need to do this?"

"Yes and I know you want to know your brothers, don't you?"

"No"

"Liar, now last name?"

"Fine, Scott"

Kurt typed in the search bar "Wow, there are 10 Scotts in the same area which is North Carolina"

"Really?" Finn looked at the screen "Dan is my Dad"

Kurt clicked on it "Dan Scott ex major of Tree Hill after he pleaded guilty of killing his older brother Keith Scott"

"Great, My Dad is a murderer"

"Well, let's try Lucas" Kurt clicked on the next link "Lucas Eugene Scott"

Finn chuckled "Eugene"

"Shhh" Kurt hissed and looked at the screen "Lucas is Dan Scott's oldest son and has an novel out called 'An Unkindness of Ravens' that is based on his experience through high school and his relationship with Brooke Davis who is now a Scott, Lucas and Brooke welcomed Olivia May Scott in 2009"

"I have a Sister-in-Law and a Niece"

"A Famous Sister-in-Law who happens to be my favourite fashion designer"

Finn rolled his eyes "Can you just click on something else like James Scott?"

"Alright bossy" Kurt clicked on it "James Lucas Scott or Jamie is the son of Ex- Basketball player Nathan Scott and Musician Haley James Scott who was born in 2007 while Naley were still in high school" He smiled "You have a nephew"

"They got through high school with a baby?"

"Think about it they're 21, so they would have been seniors" Kurt pointed out "Worst thing would be college"

"True, didn't you say 10 Scotts?"

"Yeah, one is Nathan's Mum who was married to your Dad"

"Who is the last one?"

"I don't know" Kurt clicked on the last link "Lilly Rose Scott, daughter of Karen Roe and late Keith Scott, sister of Lucas Scott and cousin of Nathan Scott ... wow"

"So, Lucas's mum and Uncle had a kid together?" Finn asked.

"Yup" Kurt chuckled "You have a little cousin and Keith is your uncle too"

"I know, it's a lot to take in" Finn sighed.

"Do you want to know them?"

"I don't know, I was so angry this morning and now, I'm confused"

"You're always confused" Kurt grinned.

Finn punched him in the arm "Shut it" He grabbed the bowl of popcorn "Put _Hangover _on"

**

* * *

**

Review and the next one will be out!


	2. The Move and the Jobs

**Thank you so much for the reviews**

**Here's the next one and i hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

The Move and the Jobs

**~Tree Hill~**

Lucas walked into his younger brothers apartment and saw a big box with little feet behind it walking towards him "Having fun Jay-Luc?"

Jamie put the box down and looked up at his uncle grinning "Yeah, this is fun"

"Need help?"

"Nope" Jamie shaked his head and pick up the box.

"Well Brooke and Livi are outside near the truck with your Mum" Lucas said moving out of the way.

"Got'cha" Jamie shouted while walking out.

"And this is the last box" Nathan walked out of the master bedroom and gave it to his brother then smirked "Make yourself useful"

"Funny Bro" Lucas rolled his eyes "All set?"

"Yup" Nate smiled "Lets get out of here"

The two brothers walked out of the apartment, locking it up and walked toward the lift where Jamie was waiting.

"Ready Jimmy Jam?" Nathan asked.

"I'm excited!" Jamie grinned then the doors opened "Let's go!" He ran into the lift.

Nathan picked up the box and walked in "You are too hyper"

"I wonder where he got it from" Lucas chuckled and pressed the ground button.

"Not me, Hales is one who was always hyper thanks to Brooke"

"Don't let her heard that" Jamie smiled.

* * *

Both Scott Families got into their car ready for their move.

"Don't forget I need to stop ..." Brooke started then got cut off.

"By the shop to tell Millie, I know Brooke" Nathan chuckled starting the car and drove off down the road towards Clothes over Bros.

"So, what's the plan?" Haley asked looking through the while watching the kids who were sat behind her and Brooke.

"I'm driving for 6 and half hours which lands us in Charleston then Luc is taking the last 4 and half hours to Lima, so it'll be about 8 tonight we'll be there"

"So it's an 11 hours drive?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah and before you, no you're not driving" Lucas looked at the girls "Either of you"

"You're glad we're at the shop Lucas Scott" She glared at him and jumped out then ran into her shop which she opened 3 years ago.

Her close friend/Assistant Millie smiled when she saw her friend/boss "Hey, all ready to go?"

"Yeah" Brooke smiled "Thanks for everything Millie, you've been a great friend"

"Don't worry about it and don't worry about this place, Alex will help out and so will Sam" Millie said as the bell chimed.

Brooke turned around to see one of her employees "Speaking of the trouble maker"

Sam smirked "When are you leaving again?"

"Now actually" Brooke giggled "Behave and I'll be checking in to see how things are going"

"Alright, I'm here" Brooke's other employee Alex grinned walking in "Time to party that our boss is leaving!" She stopped when she saw her boss "Hi Brooke"

Brooke rolled her eyes "Hey Alex, actually you won't be here"

"Why!" Alex screamed "Don't fire me Brooke"

"I'm not firing you, I'm promoting you"

"Seriously her?" Sam looked at her "Why not me?"

"You are too; you'll be Millie assistant while Alex is mine since Millie is now the boss of Tree Hill's shop" Brooke smiled.

"Where am I going?" Alex asked.

"Lima, Ohio; I'll text you the details once I find a place and you'll be moving there"

"Anything to get out of this place" Alex smiled "Laters girls, I'm going home" Then she ran out.

Brooke heard beeping outside "I need to go, I'm phone you girls soon"

"Bye Brooke!" both girls said.

"Bye girls" Brooke ran out and jumped into the car "Let's go!"

* * *

"Daddy!" two little voices said 8 hours later.

Nathan rubbed his eyes and looked over his shoulder at his son and niece "What's up kiddos?"

"We're hungry!" They both said.

He looked at his wife and sister-in-law who are sat in the front "Girls, can we stop somewhere, the kids are hungry?"

"McDs?" Brooke asked after looking at sign they past.

"Yay!" The youngest Scotts squealed.

Haley turned at the next exit "You boys can go in while me and Brooke swap"

Nathan punched Lucas in the arm "Dude, wake up!"

Lucas sat up and rubbed his arm "What the hell, dude?" He glared at him.

"Uncle Lucas said a bad word!" Jamie shouted.

"Naughty Daddy!" Olivia giggled.

"Lucas Scott!" Haley glared at her best friend/brother-in-law through the rear-view mirror "What have we told you about that around the kids?"

"It's Nate's fault for punching me" Lucas pointed at his brother.

"It's not my fault you act dead when you're sleeping" Nathan smirked.

"Shut it Little Brother" Lucas glared at him.

"Can you two go already we're hungry?" Brooke looked at them.

Nathan looked at the kids "What do you want?"

"Cheese Burger" Jamie smiled.

"Nuggets" Olivia grinned.

"Okay" Nathan smiled and got out closing the door behind him.

"What about you girls?" Lucas asked.

"Anything" they both said.

"Got it" Lucas got out and followed his younger brother.

* * *

"What street are our houses on?" Brooke asked 3 hours later as they reached Lima, Ohio.

"Erm" Nathan looked through the papers "What road are we on?"

Haley looked around and saw a sign "St. Johns Road"

He looked up "Turn left on to Vine St then right and it should be Rose Ave which is our sheet"

Brooke did what he said and squealed "You picked a perfect street Natey"

"Thanks Brookie" He grinned.

"What numbers?" Haley smiled.

"21 and 23" Lucas chuckled.

"You had to pick a low number when we're in the big numbers" Brooke mumbled.

"Are we there yet?" Jamie asked whining.

"We're nearly there buddy" Nathan looked at him "Watch out for number 23"

"Okay" Jamie smiled and looked out the window.

"You excited Livi?" Nathan looked at his niece.

"Yeah!" Livi grinned clapping her hands.

He chuckled then his phone started ringing, he pulled it out of his pocket and looked at it confused.

"Who is it?" Lucas looked at him.

"I have no idea" Nathan shrugged and answered it "Hello"

"_Nathan Scott?"_

"Yes, who is this?"

"_I'm Principal Figgins from McKinley High; I'm ringing to let you know that you've got the job"_

Nathan smiled big "Seriously?"

"_Congratulations Coach Scott, see you a week on Monday" then he hung up._

"I got the job"

"The coaching job?" Haley looked at him.

"Yeah, I start a week on Monday"

"We're here!" Jamie grinned taking off his seatbelt and jumped over the seats.

"Slow down buddy" Lucas chuckled and opened the door.

Jamie jumped out, opened the gate and ran up the path "This is amazing"

Nathan walked around where everyone stood and put his arm around Haley "Welcome Home"

**

* * *

**

~2 Days Later - with Finn~

Finn walked into his English class with Sam and Mike "Time to fall asleep" He chuckled and sat in his seat.

"I know, how can a teacher make a lesson so boring" Mike chuckled sitting down next to him while Sam sat on the other side.

"I heard we're getting a new teacher plus gym teacher" Sam said.

"I don't see why they would since we have Coach Beiste" Finn said.

"Well Coach B is a football coach; this new teacher will be starting basketball again" Sam grinned "Which will be fun since I'm a pro at everything"

Finn chuckled shaking his head "Whatever Evans, just watch back"

"Are you challenging me to a one-on-one Hudson?" Sam smirked.

"Dude, Finn will beat you" Mike chuckled "He's a pro"

"What do you say?" Sam looked at Finn "One-on-one after school"

Finn grinned "Glee Club is tonight Dumbass"

"Speaking of Glee" Mike looked at him "Found anything out from Kurt?"

Finn groaned "No, he won't spill"

"Good Afternoon class" Their English teacher Miss Simms said walking in "Today we are ..."

* * *

Finn walked towards the music room and stopped when he saw something on the notice board.

**Basketball Try-outs next Monday!**

**Sign Up!**

Finn looked around before taking the pen and wrote his name on it.

"Signing up Hudson?" Sam chuckled and stood next to him then took the pen and wrote his name.

Finn sighed "Yeah, but I don't want to be caught by Coach"

"I know, she was being tough when she said we can't try out but it's up to us really"

"Come on or we'll be late for Glee" Finn chuckled and walked down the hall.

"I wonder who the new coach is"

"I don't know, who ever he is must be a pro"

"We should get one of the Ex Tree Hill High Ravens from North Carolina, they were pros, the co-captains were the Scott Brothers"

Finn looked at him shocked "What?"

Sam smiled "You should of seen them Dude, they were amazing and my older brother is best friends with them"

"Oh" Finn said "Can you tell Mr Shue I've gone home, I'm not feeling too good"

"Sure, laters" Sam waved and walked into the music room.

* * *

Kurt ran down into the basement to see his step-brother lay on his bed "What happened?"

"Sam knows the Scott brothers" Finn sighed.

"How?" Kurt asked confused.

"His older brother is best friends with them" Finn said sitting up "And the worst thing is we're getting a basketball coach"

"Ah, so that's how the Scotts came up but think of it this way, Sam knows all the Scott brothers" Kurt grinned.

Finn glared at him "I will never be a Scott, I maybe by blood but I'll never be like them"

"You kinda are, I mean you love basketball"

"But I love football and playing the drums" Finn pointed out.

Kurt chuckled "You're very stubborn"

"I am not"

"Why didn't you go to Glee practise?" Kurt crossed his arms.

"I wasn't up to going" Finn shrugged.

"When are you going tell them about your family because so far me, your mum and my dad know"

"Never"

"C'mon Finn, they need to know"

"Why, Kurt?" Finn asked "Why do they need to know about the family who doesn't know I exist and a Dad who is murder"

"Because they are you're friends"

"Answer is still no Kurt" Finn sighed laying back on his bed.

"Whatever Hudson, I'll see you later" Kurt turned around and walked out.

"Say hey the Losers for me, since we'll win at Sectionals!" Finn shouted.

"Go to Hell Finn!"

"Not before you!" Finn chuckled when he heard the front door slam shut.

**

* * *

**

Review!


	3. Run in with the Scotts

Run in with the Scotts

**~1 Week Later~**

"Nathan Royal Scott! You better be out of that bed!" Haley shouted up the stairs for the 3rd time.

Nathan groaned rolling over and opened his eyes to see Jamie "Hi"

"You need to get up" Jamie grinned.

"I'm up" Nathan chuckled sitting up.

"Can I come to work with you?"

"Don't you have school?"

Jamie shaked his head "Mama said I can come with you then go to her or Uncle Luc later"

"Go and get ready" Nathan smiled and got out of bed then walked into the walk-in closet.

"Dad?"

"Yes buddy?" He popped his head at and looked at Jamie who was sat on the bed.

"What should I wear?"

Nathan chuckled "Your new Jersey"

"Okay" Jamie smiled jumping off the bed then ran out.

* * *

Nathan walked down the stairs in a pair of jeans, his new black polo-shirt with _Titans- Head Coach_ and black/white converse.

"Morning Sleepy Head" Haley smiled as he walked into the kitchen "Ready for your first day?"

"Yeah, I'm excited to see how the players are" He smiled and sat on the stool "What time will you be there?"

"About 2, they want me to see their Glee Club"

Jamie ran in with his Titans Jersey, skinny jeans and Hi-top trainers "I'm ready!" He jumped on to the stool next to his Dad "When are we going?"

"When you've eaten your breakfast" Haley smiled and put a plate infront of him.

"Yummy, Pancakes" He grabbing the syrup and poured it over them.

"Excited Buddy?" Nathan smiled drinking some of his coffee.

Jamie nodded his head "I can't wait"

Haley looked at the time "I need to go"

"Where?" Nathan looked at her.

"Meeting with Brooke to look at buildings for her new store" She smiled walking around the island and kissed their cheeks "Love you boys" She shouted walking out.

"Love you too" They both laughed.

"Ready to go Buddy?" Nathan asked getting off the stool and grabbed his car keys and put the dishes in the dishwasher.

"Yeah" Jamie jumped of the stool "Are you getting Uncle Luc?"

"No, he's already at school" Nathan opened the front door.

"Okay" Jamie grinned and ran towards the car "Hurry up Dad!"

"I'm coming!" Nathan chuckled locking up and walked down the path.

* * *

Finn walked out of the locker room with Sam ready for the basketball try-outs "We finally find out who the coach is"

"Yeah" Sam chuckled "Plus I can't believe we're sneaking around so Coach B doesn't find out"

Finn chuckled walking over to the bleachers and sat down "I know, what if she finds out?"

"We'll no longer be on the team, which won't happen because she won't find out" Sam grinned then they heard the doors open.

"Alright players, I'm Coach Scott" Nathan smiled as he stood infront of the teens and put his hands on Jamie's shoulders "And this is my son Jamie"

"Hi" Jamie smiled.

"So, grab a basketball and pair up"

Sam jumped up and walked towards him "Hey Nate"

"Sam, its Coach Scott" Nathan chuckled "How you doing?"

"Knowing my brothers' best friend is the new coach, I don't need to work that hard" Sam grinned.

"Go and practise Evans" Nathan shaked his head and sat on the bleachers next to Jamie.

"Is that Uncle Clay's Brother?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah, he's a show off"

* * *

Jamie looked at the player especially one of them "Dad, Look at him!" He pointed to him.

Nathan looked over at a tall guy playing Sam "Wow"

Finn dribbled the ball moved around Sam and shot a 3 pointer.

"You cheated" Sam whined.

"Grow up Dude" Finn chuckled and looked over Nathan to see him watching him "I need to go" He ran out of the gym.

"FINN!" Sam shouted.

Nathan looked at the door shocked "Sam! Come here"

Sam ran over "What's up?"

"Can you watch Jamie for 5 minutes?"

"Sure"

He blew his whistle "Try-outs are cancelled, same time tomorrow" He ran out of the gym and looked around when he saw him "Finn!"

Finn turned around and froze when he saw his older brother walking toward him "What?"

Nathan smiled "You've got talent"

"That's just great" Finn rolled his eyes turning around.

"Finn"

"Listen, I don't know why you're here but if you're trying to know me, you can forget it because to me you're nothing" Finn said without turned around and went around the corner.

Nathan looked at the spot where his younger brother was ... déjà vu happened again.

* * *

Finn walked down the halls later that day ... he's been avoiding Sam since he ran out of the gym during try-outs and he waited until _Coach Scott _left so he could grab his stuff, so he didn't have another chat with him.

He turned the corner where he saw a little boy who looked like Jamie "Great" He mumbled walking towards him "Hey buddy"

Jamie turned around and grinned looking up at him "You're that awesome player who ran out"

Finn smiled bending down "I'm Finn"

"I'm James Lucas Scott but I like Jamie" He grinned.

"Well Jamie, what you doing here and not with your Dad?" Finn asked ... this is weird talking to his nephew.

"I'm looking for my uncle's class but I forgot the number" Jamie looked around.

"What does he teach?"

"English"

"Come on, I've got English and it's the only room on this floor" Finn picked him up and stood up.

"You're tall" Jamie giggled.

"I am" Finn chuckled "How old are you?"

"I'm 4 and a half" Jamie grinned.

"You're smart for your age" Finn smiled.

"I get it from my Mum"

* * *

"Well here we are" Finn smiled walking into the class and put him down.

"Uncle Luc" Jamie smiled running over and jumped on the desk.

"Where have you been?" Lucas asked.

"I got lost then Finn helped me since he's in this class" Jamie looked at Finn "Thanks Finn"

"No problem buddy" Finn smiled walking to his seat and sat down.

Lucas looked at his nephew then at his younger brother "Thanks"

"Don't worry about it" Finn sighed pulling out phone and noticed he had 3 miss calls 2 off Rachel and 1 off Sam.

He looked at the time and realized class doesn't start for another 10 minutes, he dialled Rachel's number.

"_Finn Hudson, where the hell are you?" _Rachel's voice came through sounding angry.

"Rachel Berry, did you just curse?" Finn grinned "Because that isn't my girlfriend"

Lucas was writing on the board when he heard Finn speaking _He has a girlfriend, of course he does_ He shaked his head and continued writing while half listening to his younger brother.

"I'm fine, I promise" Finn chuckled "Well tell Puck to stay out of it and what you doing with Puck?"

"_We have class together and he's trying to get someone to join Glee since Kurt left"_

"I totally forgot, we need 12 members and if I see Karofsky"

"_You'll what? Beat him up; you saw what he did to Sam"_

"Rach, he's the reason why my step-brother transferred to another school and Sam punches like a girl"

"Hey Hudson, I can punch better than you" Sam grinned sat down next to him.

"Whatever Evans" Finn chuckled.

"_I gotta go, class is starting" _

"Me too, see you in Glee"

"_Bye" Then she hung up._

"So, why did you run out of try-outs?" Sam looked at him

"Because I couldn't be there any longer"

"Sam!" They both looked up to see Jamie running toward them.

"Hey little buddy" Sam picked him up and put on the table between him and Finn "What you doing here?"

"Uncle Luc is the teacher"

"Nice"

Jamie looked at Finn "Thanks for helping me"

Finn smiled "No problem"

Lucas smiled watching them and stood up "Hi Class, I'm your new teacher Mr Scott"

* * *

Haley walked into the music room where she saw a man "Hi?"

Will turned around and smiled "You must be my helper"

She smiled and put her hand out "I'm Haley Scott"

He shaked her hand "Will Schuester, the glee guys should be here right about" The door opened and the group walked in "Now"

Haley looked at them then saw her son sitting on someone's knee "James Lucas Scott, what you doing here?"

"Hey Mama" Jamie smiled jumping off Finn's knee and ran towards her.

She looked at Will "I'm sorry about this"

"Don't worry about it" Will smiled and looked at Jamie "Wanna stay and watch?"

Jamie grinned nodding "Please?"

Will picked him up and set on top of the piano "There, you've a perfect view"

Haley smiled and looked at her son "Behave"

Jamie crossed his arms "I will"

"Mr Shue, who is this?" Puck asked.

"Guys, this is Mrs Scott, she'll be helping us out for sectionals" Will smiled.

_Great, another Scott _Finn sighed getting up and walked towards the door.

"Finn, where you going?" Mike asked.

"Away from here" Finn looked at his coach "Sorry Mr Shue, Mrs _Scott_" Then he walked out.

"I'll be back in second" Haley smiled and walked out then saw him at his locker _Here goes nothing_.

She walked over "Finn?"

Finn slammed his locker shut and looked at her "What is this, The Scotts taking over the school and gang up on me"

"Listen, I don't know what's happened with Lucas or Nathan but you don't need to be like that"

"You're right, this has nothing to do with you; it's between me and my so-called brothers, so stay out of it" He walked past her.

"Thanks for being nice to Jamie" She turned around and smiled.

"You can't be mad to a little boy even if he's a Scott" Finn shrugged and walked out of the school.

Haley pulled out her phone and texted Brooke.

_Finn is a miniature old Nathan ... plus Broody – Haley_

**

* * *

**

REVIEW!


	4. Understanding

**2 chapters in one night**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Understanding

**~2 Days Later~**

"Finn! Over here!" Finn heard as he walked into Breadstix and saw the gang.

He walked over and sat next to Rachel "Hey"

"So, you've been doing a lot of running lately, what's up?" Quinn asked.

"Nothing"

"You ran out of Try-outs, as soon as the bell went after English and walked out during Glee practise" Sam said.

"It's nothing, can we just drop it and order"

"Sure" Puck nodded "But we'll find out"

"Whatever Puckerman" Finn sighed and looked at Kurt who was glaring at him.

"So, what the gossip from the ex New Direction?" Rachel grinned.

"Yeah, come on Kurt" Tina smiled.

"I've got nothing to say" Kurt chuckled shaking his head.

"You'll have a tough time getting something out him, he won't even tell me anything" Finn chuckled.

"That's because you pull the 'I'm your brother' card" Kurt glared at him.

"That's low Finn" Mercedes shaked her head.

"Hey! It was your idea" Finn pointed at them.

"It was the guys not the girls, Kurt" Artie said "But I wasn't involved"

"So, what are these new teachers like?" Kurt smirked when Finn glared at him.

"Coach Scott is tougher than the Beiste" Puck said.

"That little boy is so cute" Quinn grinned.

"I know" Rachel giggled "He loves Finn"

"Really?" Kurt looked at his step-brother.

"I'm going to get a drink" Finn stood up "Kurt, now" He glared at him and walked toward the counter.

"I'll be back" Kurt stood up and walked over to Finn "What now?"

"You are such an idiot" Finn snapped "What don't you get when I say no talking about _them_?"

"What I'm trying to do is to get you to tell them, they'll understand"

"You don't understand that I want nothing to do with them"

"I understand completely that you're a scared little boy that can't take news well" Kurt glared at him "I'm going and I hope you have a nice time without me"

"Kurt"

"Don't" Kurt shaked his head and walked out.

_Damn it _Finn sighed and walked back to the table.

"Where's Kurt going?" Quinn asked watching their friend walk out.

"Meeting up with the Warblers" Finn said and sat down.

* * *

"I think this is spying" Brooke hissed as they sat in a booth at Breadstix.

"Brooke, we're not spying" Nathan chuckled "I heard some kids at school talking about how good the place is"

"Yeah and I wanted to see if it's better than my mum's café" Lucas said taking a breadstick out of the glass.

"I heard those are frozen, not even fresh" Haley giggled "But its weird your brother is over and you two keep looking over at him"

"Who was the guy he was talking to?" Brooke asked.

"I don't know; he doesn't go to McKinley" Lucas shrugged.

"He used too" Haley said "He transferred at an all boys school and he's Finn's step brother"

"How do you know all this?" Nathan looked at her.

"She's Tutor Girl, duh" Brooke grinned.

"True but I do help with the Glee Club and they talk about him a lot" Haley smiled "You do realize we've not been out as a group since senior year"

"I know, I've missed this" Brooke smiled.

Lucas picked up his glass and smiled "To old times"

"To old times" They clicked glasses and started laughing.

Nathan looked over at the other table to Finn getting up and go to the bar "Want a new drink?"

"Get a bottle of wine" Brooke grinned "Please Natey"

"Sure thing Brookie" He chuckled getting up and walked to the bar "Bottle of wine and two beers, please"

"Coming right up" The bar tender nodded.

"Following me now Coach Scott" Finn looked at him.

Nathan sighed "I know you hate me Finn but I'm still your brother"

"You're not my brother and I do hate you" Finn glared at him grabbing the tray of drinks and started walking towards his friends.

"I just wanted to tell you, you're on the team"

Finn stopped and looked at him "What?"

"Congratulations Little Brother, you're a Titan" Nathan smiled grabbing his drinks and walked back to his table.

* * *

Finn walked back to his friends still confused about what just happened.

"What did Coach Scott say to you?" Sam asked.

Finn put the tray down and looked over at the Scott table "I've got a place on the b-ball team"

"What!" The guys shouted.

"You can't be serious" Sam said "What about the Beiste?"

Finn shrugged and sat down "We have football on a Monday, Glee is on Tuesday and Thursday then Basketball is Wednesday"

"But Coach B?" Puck asked "She's a scary thing when she's mad"

"She wont find out" Finn smiled "But I need to tell you guys something"

"What?" Quinn looked at him.

"You okay?" Rachel took his hand.

"I will be once I tell you this" He sighed "I've got a secret and only Kurt knows"

"What is it?" Mercedes asked.

"The Scotts are my family"

Sam started laughing "Dude, that's funny"

"I serious Sam, Nathan and Lucas are my older brothers, we have the same Dad but different Mums"

"Woah Dude" Mike said "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I wanted it to not be real, then they moved here and I got to know my nephew" Finn smiled "I just don't know what to do"

"Jamie is a cute kid" Tina smiled.

"But we now know why you ran off three times" Puck chuckled "We should make a toast"

"Dude, shut it" Sam said.

"No, c'mon" Puck picked up his drink "To Finn Scott!"

"Puck!" The girls shouted.

"What?" He smirked "It's true"

"I'm not a Scott" Finn shaked his head "And I'll never be one"

"Whatever Scott" Puck grinned.

"You going down Puckerman" Finn glared at him.

"Dude" Puck got up and ran out.

"No running!" Someone shouted.

"Sorry" Finn chuckled getting up and walked quickly out.

**

* * *

**

~Next Day at School~

Finn walked into School when everyone stopped and looked at him then started whispering.

"Hey Scott" Santana grinned "How's your brothers?"

He glared at her "Where did you ..." He stopped when he saw Puck "Nevermind"

"Whatever Scott"

He walked over to Puck "What did I tell you last night?"

"Dude, it's a joke" Puck chuckled.

"I told you, I want nothing to do with them and you spread it around the school"

"C'mon Finn, you think I did it"

"Yes because you love to spread rumours"

"But this isn't a rumour Dude, it's the truth"

"How many times do I have to say I'm not a Scott and I want nothing to do with them?" Finn shaked his head and walked past him.

"Then why didn't you say no to Coach Scott" Puck smirked "Because if you're in the team then you're a Scott"

"Whatever Puck" Finn shouted over his shoulder then looked at the students "I want everyone to know that I'm not a Scott, Coach Scott and Mr Scott are not my brothers and never will be" He said as the bell rang and he went to class ... what he didn't know is that 2 teachers were watching the whole thing.

Lucas looked at his brother "We need to do something"

"What Luc?" Nathan looked at him "He doesn't want to know us"

"But maybe someone can help us"

"Who?"

* * *

Lucas walked into the building and up to the main desk "Hi"

The receptionist looked up and smiled "Hi, Welcome to Dalton Academy, how can I help you?"

"Do you know where Kurt Hummel is?"

"He would be with the Warblers but he here comes" She pointed behind him "Afternoon Mr Hummel"

"Hi Katie" Kurt smiled and saw Lucas "Mr Scott, what you doing here and not at McKinley?"

"I wanted to talk to you about Finn" Lucas looked at him.

"Whatever is going on between you and my stubborn step-brother has nothing to do with me" Kurt said and started walking down the corridor.

Lucas walked after him "C'mon Kurt, I know you're annoyed at him because we saw you two talking at Breadstix"

Kurt smirked "You were spying?"

"No"

"You can't lie Mr Scott" Kurt chuckled.

"It's Lucas"

"I know and I also know you're married to Brooke Davis famous fashion designer and my favourite designer plus I'm reading your book"

Lucas looked at him surprised "You're reading my book?"

"Yep, I'm not like Finn, so I don't hate you" Kurt smiled and put his hand out "Kurt Hummel"

Lucas was still shocked but shaked his hand "Lucas Scott"

"So, does Finn know you're here?"

"No, after this morning, he doesn't want to know us"

"I kinda already know about him blowing up infront of everyone at school, I have connections"

Lucas chuckled "The reason I'm here is that I need your help"

"Okay, anything you need, I can help" Kurt smiled.

**

* * *

**

want more chapters

**REVIEW!**


	5. Sectionals Drama

**Hey Peeps!**

**Here's the next one, i'm working the next chapter, so it'll be out soon**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Sectionals Drama

Lucas sat in his classroom marking papers when someone walked in.

"Mr Scott?"

He looked up and saw Finn's girlfriend "It's Rachel, right?"

"Yeah" Rachel smiled and walked over "I wanted to give you these" She passed over 2 tickets.

Lucas looked at them "Show Choir Sectionals Competition?" He looked at her.

"I thought you would like to see Finn in action with his friends, Mrs Scott will already be there, so these are for who you want to bring"

He smiled "Thanks Rachel"

"No problem Mr Scott" Rachel smiled and walked out.

Lucas looked at the tickets and smiled "Do us proud little brother"

* * *

Finn walked into the choir room and sat in his normal seat next to Rachel.

Will and Haley walked in with folders of music sheets.

"Mr Shue" Rachel smiled getting up "Mrs Scott, I selected the perfect ballad for me and Finn to launch our performance at Sectionals"

"Me First" Will looked at Haley who nodded then looked back at the group "Two things ... First our competition at Sectionals are your classic show choirs"

"Great Voices but they don't move" Haley added "If we're gonna beat them, we need to do what they can't ... Dance" She smiled.

"Which is why I decided that it'll feature Brittany's and Mike's sweet moves in our performance" Will said.

"So, they'll be singing infront of me while I did my solo?" Rachel frowned.

"You're not getting the solo for this competition Rachel" Haley said as Rachel looked shocked.

"Finally, what song do I get to sing?" Mercedes grinned.

"I was actually thinking that our winners of the duets competition would like to take the leads" Will pointed to Sam and Quinn.

"Ken and Barbie?" Rachel asked still shocked "Are you trying to throw this?"

Quinn rolled her eyes "You used to be just sort of unlikeable, but now I feel like punching you every time you open your mouth"

"Okay, Listen" Will said "I've literally talked the talked about everyone in here being special for over a year now but I haven't walked the walked"

"We've got a load of talent in here" Haley smiled "And we're gonna highlight it"

"Look" Finn spoke up "I'm all for pumping up the team, making everyone special but that's for practise, you don't take the star quarterback out before the big game"

"You just saying that because you're the star quarterback" Tina glared at him.

"This isn't just about me, it's about the team" Finn said.

"You're such a hypocrite Hudson" Santana hissed.

"You don't even know what it means" Rachel looked at her.

"It means your boyfriend is full of crap, man hands" Santana said.

Rachel stood up "You know what, ever since the wedding you have been up my butt and I'm sick of it"

"C'mon Rach, she's not worth it" Finn said.

"Oh really" Santana smirked "Because that's not what you thought last year in that motel room"

He froze and couldn't look at Rachel or his sister-in-law who looked shocked.

Santana looked at Rachel "That's right Berry, your sweetheart has been lying to you because we totally did it last year"

"Alright Guys, that's enough" Haley shouted "No more about this, okay?" She looked at them to see everyone still shocked.

"This is our plan for Sectionals" Will said "Brittany and Mike lets starts"

* * *

Nathan sat in his office when he heard noise coming from the gym; he looked at clock "Weird" He got up, walked out of his office and opened the door leading to gym to see his little brother shooting free throws.

He sighed before walking over "Finn"

Finn spun around and groaned when he saw Nathan "What?"

"What you doing here and not in class?"

"Why would you care?" Finn snapped.

"1: I'm a teacher and 2: I'm your brother"

"You are not my brother, when will you realize that?"

Nathan shaked his head "You are just like me when I was in high school"

"Do not compare me to you, I'm nothing like you" Finn glared at him then the gym doors opened.

"Finn!" Rachel walked over "Please tell me she was lying?"

"I'll leave you two alone" Nathan said stepping back.

"No, stay" She looked at Finn "Is it true?"

"I'm sorry" Finn sighed "I shouldn't of lied, I just thought if you knew the truth, you would get so mad"

"Why Her, Quinn I would understand but Santana?"

Finn was confused "Why are you so catch up on who it was?"

"Is it because she's hot?"

"Yeah, she's super hot but I" He stopped when she slapped him across the face.

Rachel looked at Nathan "Sorry Coach Scott" She looked at Finn one last time before walking out.

Nathan looked at his brother then at the bright red mark on his cheek and sighed "You wanna talk about it?"

Finn looked at the ball in his hand and threw it at Nathan hard who dodged it "Does that answer your question" He glared at him and walked out.

* * *

"You should of seen it girls, it was horrible" Haley sighed sitting on one of the sofas in Clothes over Bros shop.

"He cheated on her last year and she just found out" Alex said flipping through a magazine "I would be mad too"

"Nathan said they had a fight infront of him and Rachel slapped him"

"I would if I was her" Brooke grinned hanging up some clothes on the racks.

"You've been in some fights, Brooke" Haley grinned "We didn't call you Hurricane Brooke for nothing"

"Ha-ha" Brooke stuck her tongue out and turned towards the door when the bell chimed.

"Welcome to Clothes over ..." Alex stopped when she saw the uniform the kid was wearing "That outfit is horrible"

"Alex!" Haley and Brooke looked at her shocked.

"Don't worry I know" He smiled "I'm Kurt Hummel"

Brooke and Haley looked at him "Finn's step brother?"

"The one and only" Kurt smiled.

Brooke smiled "How can we help you Kurt?"

"Is there any jobs going here?"

"You like fashion?"

"I love it" Kurt smiled and pulled out a pad of his bag then passed her "I used to design the outfits for New Directions, so these are my sketches"

"Thanks, I'll look through it and get back to you" Brooke smiled "Nice you meet you Kurt"

"You too Mrs Scott" Kurt looked at Haley "And you Mrs Scott"

"Its Haley and Brooke, Kurt" Haley giggled.

"See you soon" Kurt smiled and walked towards the door then turned back "Just so you know, I have nothing against you or your husbands, its just Finn"

"Thanks Kurt" The girls smiled as he walked out of the shop.

"I like him" Alex smiled "And he's cute"

Brooke rolled her eyes walking around the counter and opened the sketch pad "He's very talented"

* * *

"So, she just gave you 2 tickets?" Nathan looked at his older brother as they were having a friendly game in the gym.

"Yeah, I think it'll be fun and it'll show Finn that we support him in anything he does" Lucas knocked the ball out of his hand and shot a three pointer.

"I don't know Dude" Nathan sighed grabbing the ball "How did it go with Kurt?"

"He's a cool kid and ..."

"Do me a favour and leave me alone" Finn snapped walking in.

The Scott boys looked at eachother then at their younger brother "What?"

"Just stay out of my life and don't talk to any of my friends"

Nathan chuckled "We're teachers, so I think that you're overreacting"

"Well" Finn glared at Lucas "Don't go to my brothers school and ask for help"

"I didn't go there for help, I went to see him to ask about you and how you have been since you won't even talk to us without arguing"

"Whatever, just stop trying to get to know me" Finn turned around.

"Congratulations on getting to Sectionals" Nathan smiled "I hope you win"

"Whatever!" Finn shouted walking out slamming the doors behind him.

Lucas chuckled "Who does he remind you of?" He dodged the ball that came flying towards him "Hey!"

"I get it, I was a jerk in high school" Nate shaked his head "But I wasn't that bad"

"The difference is we had Dan who made us hate eachother but Finn just found out, so he is angry at us plus Dan" Lucas sighed.

"Well, Dan is out of the picture" Nate smiled "We need to go to that competition and support Finn"

**

* * *

**

~2 Days Later~

Finn sat in the green room backstage at Sectionals with the rest of New Directions ... he didn't care at the competition, Rachel hasn't spoken to him in 2 days and his brothers have kept the promise to stay away but he knew it wasn't the end of it.

"You told Kurt?" Rachel asked stomping in.

"Maybe, I don't know" Finn shrugged.

"About Him and Santana" Mercedes said "I think that was me"

"I heard it from Brittany" Quinn said.

"Everyone knew about this?" Rachel looked at them.

Finn stood up "Rachel, when that happened, you were dating another guy and you're only bothered because of it was Santana"

"You know what" She looked at them "Find someone else to sing backup because I'm not going on stage with him" She pointed at Finn.

"Alright Guys" Mr Shue shouted "This time last year, you was here with one set list or anything but you got through it as a team"

The lights started flashing

"Show time" Mr Shue smiled and walked out.

* * *

Nathan and Lucas walked back into the theatre and to their seats next to their best friend and Sam's older brother Clay.

"Its about to start" Clay smiled.

"_Next up ... McKinley High New Directions" _

_Sam/_**Quinn/**_**Both**_

_Now I've had the time of my life  
No I never felt like this before  
Yes I swear it's the truth  
and I owe it all to you_

Nathan looked up at the steps to see Sam walking down and toward the stage smiling ... the kid was amazing.

**'Cause I've had the time of my life  
and I owe it all to you**

They looked at the other side to see Quinn walking down the steps.

"That's Sam's Girlfriend" Clay whispered smiling.

_I've been waiting for so long  
Now I've finally found someone  
To stand by me_

**We saw the writing on the wall  
As we felt this magical  
Fantasy  
**

_**Now with passion in our eyes  
There's no way we could disguise it  
Secretly  
So we take each other's hand  
'Cause we seem to understand  
The urgency **__just remember_

**You're the one thing  
**_I can't get enough of  
_**So I'll tell you something  
**_**This could be love because  
**_

The curtains came up and the rest of New Directions came on.

"There he is" Nathan smiled.

"And he has your feet" Lucas grinned.

_**I've had the time of my life  
No I never felt like this before  
Yes I swear it's the truth  
And I owe it all to you  
**_

_**Ba, Ba, Ba, Ba, Baa**_

Finn looked out in the crowd and was shocked to see his older brothers.

_Oh, I've had the time of my life  
No I never felt like this before_ **(Never felt this way)**  
_Yes I swear it's the truth  
And I owe it all to you._

_**I've had the time of my life  
No I never felt like this before  
Yes I swear it's the truth  
And I owe it all to you  
**_

_**Ohhhhhhhhhh**_

Everyone stood up cheering and it shocked Finn even more when he saw Nathan and Lucas cheering and smiling.

* * *

"Nathan!" Haley squealed running over and jumped into her husbands arms "What you doing here?"

"I was given two tickets to come and watch" Lucas chuckled.

"And you wanted to see your brother perform?" She looked at them both.

"Kinda" Nathan shrugged smiling and put her down "They were great and you should have won"

"We did, just tied" She giggled "Wait, if you two are here, who's watching the kids since Brooke is working?"

"She left Alex in charge of the shop and she's looking after them" Lucas said.

"Well, I need to get backstage and celebrate with the team"

"We'll be here waiting" Nathan smiled.

"See you in a bit" Haley smiled and ran off.

* * *

Nathan looked across the room to see Finn sitting near the bar "I'll be right back"

Lucas followed his gaze "Nate, don't"

"I don't care how many times he turns us down; he needs us more than anything" Nathan said before walking over.

"What you doing here?" Finn asked looking at the glass infront of him.

"Lucas got tickets to come and watch" Nathan said sitting on the other stool "What you doing here and not celebrating with your team?"

"What's there to celebrate when your girlfriend cheated on you with your best friend when the secret came out" Finn sighed thinking about the conversation he had with Rachel who is now his ex-girlfriend straight after they got off stage.

"I'm sorry"

Finn shrugged and looked at him smiling a little "So, as my big brother, what would you do?"

Nathan looked at him shocked "What?"

"I'm sorry for being a jerk toward you and you were right, I want to know my other family" Finn put out his hand "Finn Hudson, I guess I'm your little brother"

Nathan smiled and shaked his hand "Nathan Scott, one of your big brothers"

"So ..."

Nate chuckled getting up "Meet me in the gym tomorrow morning 7am and we'll go from there but you should go and celebrate ... Congrates on the win"

"Thanks Nate" Finn smiled.

"Any time little brother" Nathan smiled and walked off.

Finn smiled _Little Brother, something I'll need to get used to._

**

* * *

**

Sorry to all Finchel fans!

**REVIEWS!**


	6. Bonding

**I'm sooo sorry for the wait**

**i didnt know what to write**

**so, i hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Bonding

**~Next Day~**

Finn walked through the gym doors with a smile on his face ... today was the day he gets to know his older brothers.

"To say you've just broke up with your girlfriend, you look too happy" Nathan chuckled.

Finn shrugged dropping his bag on a bottom bench "That's because I am happy"

"Uncle Finn!" His head snapped up when he saw Jamie running towards him, he looked at Nathan who smiled.

"Hey buddy" He smiled and picked him up.

"Are you really my uncle, I heard Mama and Daddy talking about you" Jamie asked.

"Yeah, I am" Finn chuckled and put him down "How about you sit over there and watch me beat your dad"

"Okay" Jamie grinned ran up some steps and sat down.

Nathan looked at Finn smirking "You really think you can beat me little brother?"

Finn smiled "Bring it on old man"

* * *

"I gotta say, I've never had a game like that" Nathan panted sitting on the bleachers next to Jamie "But it was fun"

Finn chuckled and sat on the other side "What did you think buddy?"

"It was fun" Jamie smiled and moved up one step "But you two stink"

"So" Finn chuckled and looked at Nathan "HCM, I know Lucas has it but you don't, will I have it?"

"Erm ... I don't know, it's a 50/50 chance"

"Will I get it?" Jamie looked at him.

"Keep out of it, big ears" Nathan chuckled and looked at Finn "Do you wanna get tested?"

"I don't know" Finn shrugged "If I have it, I can't play football or basketball and maybe I'll have to quit Glee"

"Football, I can understand because of being slammed everywhere but Basketball is not a problem, I'm the coach" Nate smiled "And I wouldn't let you quit Glee, you love it and that showed yesterday but I would talk to your coaches"

"Hey!" They both looked at Jamie who was measuring his ears "My ears are not big"

"Stop being nosey" Finn chuckled and looked at Nathan "Fancy another game?"

Nathan grinned and got up "You're on"

"Make sure your Dad doesn't cheat Jamie" Finn smiled standing up and grabbed a basketball.

"Got it Uncle Finn" Jamie grinned and looked at his Dad "No cheating"

"I don't cheat" Nate shaked his head.

* * *

Finn walked into the choir room with Jamie ... since Nathan let him go off timetable for the day, he decided to give Jamie a tour on the school "Do you remember what room this is?"

"Where you sing?" Jamie looked up at him.

"Yeah" Finn smiled walking over to the drums and sat on the stool "This is my favourite thing to do"

Jamie ran over and jumped on his knee "Can you teach me?"

"Sure" Finn grabbed the drum sticks "Ready?"

"Yeah" Jamie grinned.

"Okay" Finn chuckled holding the sticks in front of them "I'll show you then you can try, okay?"

"Okay" Jamie nodded.

Finn started playing "Watch" He grinned and hit the symbol then stopped.

"That's awesome" Jamie looked at him "Can I try?"

Finn stood up and placed him on the stool "How about you play while I do some work?"

Jamie nodded and started hitting the drums.

Finn got out his phone standing infront of the drums; he took a picture and sent it to Nathan.

"What's with the noise?" Haley asked walking in.

"Hey Mama" Jamie grinned "Uncle Finn is teaching me how to play"

Finn looked at his sister-in-law "Nathan said it was fine since I'm off timetable"

Haley crossed her arms smirking "You and Nathan talked without arguing?"

"Its hard believe and yeah" He smiled.

"He even beat daddy playing basketball" Jamie said "Uncle Lucas can't even beat him"

"I glad you're getting along" Haley smiled.

* * *

Lucas walked into the locker room and towards his brother's office "Hey Nate"

Nathan looked up "Hey, what's up?"

"I don't have any classes until this afternoon, so I wanted to see my brother" Lucas said sitting down on the chair infront of the desk "Where's Jamie?"

"With Finn" Nate smiled.

"What happened yesterday when you talked to him?"

"He finally said we was his brothers and he wanted to know his other family"

"Wow" Lucas sat back in the chair "That's a big step"

"He knows about HCM Luc" Nathan sighed "He might want to get tested"

"And we'll be there for him" Lucas smiled "Either way we'll support him"

"Yeah" Nathan smiled and grabbed his phone as it beeped "A text from Finn"

"What does it say?"

Nathan opened it and smiled when he saw a picture of Jamie playing the drums.

_Rock Star in Training :D – Finn_

"Look" He passed him the phone.

Lucas grinned "Rock star in training?"

"I guess Finn was teaching him how to play the drums"

"He can sing; play drums, play football, what else can this kid do?"

"Beat me in basketball"

Lucas chuckled "Seriously?"

Nathan glared at him "Not funny"

"It is"

* * *

Finn walked over to his locker with Jamie at the end of the day and opened it.

"Who's that?" Jamie pointed to a picture on the door.

Finn looked at the picture and sighed taking it down "She was my girlfriend" He put inside his locker, grabbed his stuff and closed it.

"Finn"

He turned around to face Rachel "What?"

"Can we talk?"

He looked down at Jamie "Go to your Dad and tell him I'll be there soon"

"Okay" Jamie smiled and ran off down the hall.

"I see you're getting along with your brothers" Rachel smiled.

Finn looked at her "What do you wanna talk about?"

"Everything that happened"

"It's too late for apologises, I've had 2 girlfriends and both of them cheated on me with the same guy" He turned around and started walking towards the exit.

"You said you would never break up with me!" She shouted.

He stopped and looked at her "I thought you was different but you're not"

"I'm sorry for what happened"

Finn shaked his head "It's too late for that, goodbye Rachel" He turned back around and walked out of the school.

"Finn!" Rachel yelled running after him "Please listen to me!"

"Why don't you go and make out with _Puck_!" He snapped and got into Nathan's car slamming the door.

Nathan looked outside to see Rachel then looked at his brother "What happened?"

"Just drive" Finn sighed.

"Alright" Nate nodded and drove off.

* * *

"You okay Uncle Finn?" Jamie asked breaking the silence.

"I'm fine buddy" Finn smiled a little and pulled his phone out of his pocket as it started buzzing then sighed answering it "What Hummel?"

"_What's going on?"_

"Nothing"

"_Now be serious, what happened with Finchel?"_

Finn whinced "Please don't say that name"

_Kurt chuckled "Why would you prefer if I said Puckleberry"_

"Kurt, this isn't funny ... what have _they_ told you?"

"_You and Rachel broke up because she kissed Puck"_

"Yeah, that's right" He rolled his eyes "The point Kurt?"

"_Forgive her"_

"Never and I'm not having this conversation over the phone"

"_Well, tonight is movie night"_

"About that, I can't tonight"

"_What you doing?"_

"Taking your advice" Finn smiled.

"_You're talking to your brothers!"_

"Yeah" He chuckled "Thanks for pushing me Kurt"

"_No problem Step-brother, bye!"_

"Laters" He hung up "I have a crazy brother"

"You're not the only one" Nathan chuckled.

"Uncle Luc isn't crazy" Jamie shaked his head.

"I wasn't talking about Uncle Lucas" Nate grinned.

"If you weren't driving, I would punch you" Finn glared at him "Actually, I'll just beat you at basketball again"

"That will have to wait; I need to pick up Olivia since I'm on kid duty"

"Olivia is Lucas's daughter, right?"

"Yeah"

"And my little cousin" Jamie grinned.

* * *

Nathan pulled up into his driveway and a familiar car "Oh no"

"What?" Finn looked at him.

Nate sighed and looked at his younger brother "Ready to meet your grandparents?"

"I can't" Finn shaked his head "I've only just accepted the fact I have 2 older brothers"

"I'm not gonna push you or anything" Nate smiled "But will you take the kids around the back, there's a hoop?"

"Sure" Finn smiled getting out and opened the back door "C'mon Kiddos"

Jamie jumped out followed back Olivia "Who's is that car, daddy?"

"No-ones" Nate sighed "Go with Finn and play basketball in the back"

"Okay" Jamie grinned grabbing Finn's hand and pulled him towards the gate.

"Wait up!" Livi giggled running after them.

* * *

Nathan walked up to his house and took a deep breath before opening the door.

Lucas walked around the corner and smiled "Thank god you're here, Where's Finn?"

"In the back with the kids" Nate looked at him confused "I thought you had a meeting?"

"It got cancelled, so I came here and saw _them _waiting"

"Lets get this over with" Nathan sighed walking towards the kitchen to see his grandma and grandpa sitting at the table "Hi"

May looked up and smiled big standing up "Nathan" She walked over and hugged him "I've missed you"

"I've missed you too" He kissed her cheek "What you doing here?"

"We wanted to see our grandsons and great-grandchildren"

"You wanted to come, not me" Royal snapped.

"Nice to see you too Grandpa" Nathan rolled his eyes "And by this surprise visit, Dan told you about our younger brother"

"You knew?" Royal stood up.

"Yes we know" Lucas rolled his eyes "Dan told us which is why we moved here"

"When are we gonna meet him?" May looked at them.

"Right now" They looked towards the back door to see Finn "Go on kids"

"Okay" Jamie and Livi nodded and ran off.

Finn walked over and stood between his older brothers "Hi, Finn Hudson"

"May Scott and that is Royal" May smiled.

"The one who bullied his son then his grandson"

"Watch you mouth" Royal snapped walking up to him.

Finn crossed his arms "I may have just found all this out but I know Dan is an ass"

"Don't talk about my son like that!"

"Do not talk to my brother like that in my house" Nathan snapped "If you can't be nice then leave"

"Whatever" Royal pushed past them and walked out.

"I'm sorry" May sighed "Nice meeting you Finn" Then she walked out.

"Okay" Lucas chuckled "I've never seen anyone stand up to Royal Scott before"

Finn grinned "I've always wanted to say that"

"C'mon, basketball match all three of us" Nathan smiled.

"I'll kick your ass again" Finn chuckled.

* * *

Lucas bounced the ball and ran down the court then threw it to Nathan.

Finn jumped and caught the ball then ran the opposite way.

"Where you gonna go little brother?" Nathan smirked standing infront of him.

"This way" Finn grinned dodging him and shot a 3 pointer "And that's the game"

"Unbelievable" Lucas sighed sitting on the grass "How can a 16 year old beat us?"

"Because old man" Finn smirked "I'm a pro"

"He's getting cocky" Nathan shaked his head sitting down next to his brother.

"Just like you in high school" Lucas chuckled.

Finn looked at them "What was that about?"

"Unlike Lucas and you, I had Dan in my life" Nate sighed "And I hated Luc too"

"Really?"

"Yeah" Lucas grinned "He was an ass until Haley who is my best friend tutored him, which I didn't like"

"He got really mad when we got married in Junior year" Nate chuckled.

Finn looked at him "Is that when Jamie was born?"

"No" Nate smiled "1 year later on Graduation day"

"Oh" Finn nodded and looked at Lucas "Who's Peyton?"

"I'm going to get some drinks" Nathan got up and ran inside.

Lucas sighed "Let me guess, Kurt told you?"

Finn chuckled and sat next to him "Yeah, he hasn't put that book down since he got it" He looked at the court "I already know who Peyton is"

"I'm confused"

"I thought we could talk" Finn shrugged "Without Nate"

"Alright"

"Was it hard, walking away from your dream?"

"At first it was but I had another dream"

"Writing?"

"That and my family" Lucas smiled "Are you still thinking about getting tested?"

"If I get this ball in from here, I will" Finn stood up.

"Now, that's a challenge" Nate grinned "Try and shoot little brother"

"Try?" Finn smirked and threw the ball which went into the net "Looks like I'm getting tested"

"Yeah" The two older Scotts looked at the hoop in shock.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	7. Tree Hill

**Here's the next one guys**

**hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Tree Hill

**~4 Months Later~**

Finn walked down the stairs, dropped his bag near the door and into the kitchen "Morning" He went over and kissed his mum's cheek.

"You're in a joyful mood" Carole smiled "Ready for today?"

"I'm nervous" He shrugged "But I guess that's normal"

She looked at him "Are you sure you don't want me to take you?"

"I'm sure, we're gonna make a weekend out of it and they're gonna show me where they grew up"

"Are you gonna see Dan?"

"I don't know, I'll decide when I get there"

"Weekend of freedom" Kurt grinned walking in "No nosey brothers"

Finn rolled his eyes "I'm gonna miss you too Hummel"

"Alright you two" Carole said sternly then the doorbell rang "Finn, go"

"I'm going" He sighed walking over to the door and opened it to see Jamie "Hey buddy"

"Kurt!" Jamie grinned running in.

"He's really hyper this morning" Nathan chuckled "Are you sure about this Kurt?"

"Yeah" Kurt smiled walking over with Jamie in his arms "I'll take him to school, pick him up later and take him to the shop then I'll do the same tomorrow"

Finn picked up his bag and gave his mum a hug "See you on Sunday"

"Be careful" Carole smiled and looked at Nathan "Look after him"

"I will Carole" Nate smiled.

"Later squirt" Finn ruffled Jamie's hair and walked out "Bye Hummel!"

"Laters Hudson!" Kurt grinned.

Nate looked at Jamie "Be good"

"I will Dad" Jamie smiled.

"See you soon" Nathan smiled walking towards the car and got in the passenger side "Ready for this?" He looked at his younger brother.

Finn nodded and smiled "Let's go"

* * *

"How's the book?" Lucas asked when they were half way to Tree Hill.

"I wouldn't know since you keep asking every second" Finn glared at him playfully.

"Dude, just give him a break" Nathan chuckled "You wasn't this bad when I read it"

"That's because I knew you would just skip to the part about you then never read the rest" Lucas said.

Finn sat in the middle and looked at his brothers "Was Dan really that bad?"

"Yes" They both said.

"What happened?"

"As soon as I could walk, I had a ball in my hand and he controlled everything I did" Nate shrugged "That's why I hated Luc so much"

"What happened with Keith?" Finn asked "If you don't mind me asking"

"Its fine" Lucas smiled "There was a school shooting in our junior year"

"Jimmy Edwards was part of the River Court gang and a good kid" Nathan continued "He had a gun and trapped some students in the tutor centre which included some of our friends and Haley"

"How did Keith and Dan end up in the school?"

"We kinda ran back in and tried to save everyone" Lucas said.

"I was the one who found them in the tutor centre and Jimmy flipped" Nate shaked his head.

"And when we all got out except for one girl who saw the killing" Lucas sighed "Jimmy killed himself then Dan grabbed the gun and killed Keith"

"Wow" Finn sat back "That is bad"

"Yeah" Lucas looked at him "But enough talking and more reading"

Finn rolled his eyes "Sure thing Bro" He grabbed the book, put his headphone on and turned his iPod on.

Nate looked through the rear-view mirror "Do you think he can handle this?"

"I don't know" Lucas shrugged "We'll find out when we get there"

* * *

"This is your house?" Finn looked at the house shocked.

"When I was in high school" Nathan chuckled walking up to the door and unlocked it "But we have it for the whole weekend"

"Nice" Finn smiled opening the boot and grabbed his bag "He got the better deal"

"That's what I said" Lucas smiled grabbing the other bags "Then I found out he got it bad, the controlling Dad and not so cool mum"

"You can't pick your parents" Finn smirked walking up to the house.

"Oh ha-ha" Lucas rolled his eyes and followed him "Quoting my book is not cool"

"I thought it was good" Finn shrugged and looked around "Nate?"

"In here!" Nate shouted back looking around the family room.

"Wow, its not changed one bit" Lucas chuckled as they walked in and dropped their bags.

"What time is this appointment tomorrow?" Finn asked.

"11, we'll leave at 8" Nathan smiled.

"You don't have to get tested" Lucas pointed out "We'll just have a fun weekend"

"No, I'm getting tested" Finn shaked his head "Is it okay if I go out for a bit?"

"You want us to show you around?" Nate asked.

"It's a small town, right?" Finn grinned.

Lucas glared at him "Shut it"

Finn chuckled walking out "Laters Bros"

Nathan looked at his brother "What was that about?"

"Quoting my book" Lucas groaned flopping on the sofa "I regret giving him it"

Nate chuckled sitting next to him "It helps him understand everything about us and Dan plus Keith"

Lucas nodded "Do you think he'll be okay out there?"

"He's a Scott, he'll be fine"

* * *

Finn walked down the road ... he had no idea where he was going but he didn't care.

He heard a sound of a ball being bounced; he looked over to see a Basketball court with a young lad playing.

He walked over as the lad shot a three-pointer "Nice Shot"

"Thanks" The lad smiled and put his hand out "Quentin Fields or Q"

"Finn Hudson" He shaked his hand "What is this place?"

"The River Court" Q passed him the ball "You play?"

"Yeah" Finn walked over the free throw line and shot.

"Nice" Q nodded.

"Do you know the Scotts?" Finn passed him the ball.

"Nathan and Lucas Scott were the best basketball players at Tree Hill High but then there is Dan Scott who is an ass" Q chuckled "How do you know them?"

"Lucas and Nathan are my brothers"

"Oh wow, sorry Dude"

Finn chuckled "Don't worry about it, I'm still getting used to having brothers and this town"

"Where you from?"

"Lima, Ohio"

"Have you met Dan?"

"Not yet" Finn caught the ball "Fancy a one-on-one?"

"Sure but I warn you, I'm good" Q smirked.

* * *

Nathan stopped the car infront of Clothes over Bros and put the window down "Hey Sam"

Sam turned around and smiled "Hey Nate, What you doing here?"

"Looking for Finn"

"Oh, the other brother, Brooke told us"

He chuckled "How are things doing here?"

"Good, have you tried the River Court because it's like Basketball HQ?"

"Thanks Sam" He started the car and drove off then his phone rang. He pressed the button on the screen to connect it "Hello"

"_Hey Dad" _

Nate looked at his watch and smiled "Hey buddy, how was school?"

"_Boring, when you coming home?"_

"Sunday, I'll be there before you go to bed, okay?"

"_Okay" He sighed_

"_James Lucas Scott!" Someone shouted in the background._

"Jamie, whose phone is that?"

"_Yeah, you better run off James" Brooke shouted "Hey Nate, your son is getting cheeky"_

"He learnt from the best" He chuckled turning down a street.

"_So, how's Tree Hill?"_

"We've been here for about 3 hours and I'm trying to find Finn"

"_He's a Scott, so where would you and Luc go?"_

"I know" He pulled up next to the River Court "And I've found him, speak to you soon Brooke"

"_Bye Natey" Then she hung up._

* * *

"You're cheating Hudson" Q tried to get the ball.

"I do not cheat" Finn smirked dodging him and shot a three pointer "I win again"

"That is not fair" Q groaned looking over to see a car pull up "No way, Nathan Scott"

Finn turned around to see his brother walking towards them "Hey"

"I knew I would find you here" Nathan smiled.

"You was right about this place" Finn smiled and looked at Q "Nate, this is Quentin"

"I'm a big fan of the Scott brothers" Q grinned.

"Nice to know" Nate chuckled and looked at Finn "You ready to go?"

"Sure" Finn nodded grabbing his hoodie "See you around Q"

"See you later Finn" Q smiled and started walking the opposite way then turned back "Hey Hudson"

Finn turned "What?"

"This girl you talked about, you said she made a mistake but everyone makes mistakes; think about it before you lose her to someone else" Q turned around and walked off.

"Let me guess Rachel?" Nathan crossed his arms.

"Yeah" Finn sighed walking past him and got into the car.

Nathan walked around the other side and got in "How did you find this place?"

"I kinda got lost then I heard Q playing so I followed the noise" Finn shrugged.

"I know you don't wanna talked about this but you should think about what he said" Nate said as he drove off "I almost lost Haley but thanks to Lucas and Brooke I got her back"

"I don't know if I can forgive her, she cheated on me with my best friend"

"That reminds me of Lucas, Brooke and Peyton" Nate chuckled "I know you said she was dating someone when you and Santana happened but it still hurt her because you lied to her"

"I know" Finn sighed "Can we go somewhere?"

"Where?"

"Tree Hill Jail"

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Nathan asked as he pulled up infront of Tree Hill Jail.

"I'm sure" Finn smiled a little "I'll see you in abit" He got out of the car and walked towards the building then walked inside.

"Can I help you kid?" An officer asked.

"I'm here to see Dan Scott?"

"Just sign in and I'll take you through"

Finn signed in and clipped a tag onto his jeans then followed the officer into the big room "Erm, which one is he, this is my first seeing him"

"Are you related or something?"

"He's my dad, I've only just found out about him"

"Oh wow" The officer nodded and pointed over to a table "There he is and good luck"

"Thanks" Finn took a deep breath before walking over to the table "Dan?"

Dan looked up confused "Do I know you?"

"No but you know my mum, Carole Hudson" Finn sat down infront of him.

"Finn" Dan sighed "They found you then?"

"Yes they did" Finn sat back "And it didn't go well at first but now we're getting there"

"What you doing here in Tree Hill?"

"I didn't make a trip to here to see you; Nathan and Lucas brought me to get tested for HCM"

"Oh" Dan sat back and looked at him "What do you do in School?"

"I'm quarterback of the football team, Co-Captain of Basketball team and Male lead of the schools Glee Club"

"You like Basketball?"

"I guess its genetic" Finn sighed "Why did you leave my mum?"

"I had a life here"

"Is that what you do go to different places and get girls pregnant?"

"It's not like that; did your mum not tell you the full story?"

"That you were drunk and it was a mistake" Finn shaked his head "I grew up without a dad because my dad died when I was 3 but when I found out that he wasn't my dad and that my real dad had another family plus 2 other sons with different mums, I thought I had it good to be far away from here to never meet you"

"Finn ..."

Finn stood up "I only came here to tell you that my mum is better without you, I have an awesome step-brother and step-dad and now an extra family with one person missing ... Keith"

Dan glared at him "Don't start kid"

"I'm not starting anything, I wish I met him, just once before you killed him" Finn sighed "Goodbye Dan" He turned around and walked towards the exit.

"You're a brave kid" The officer smiled.

"Thanks" Finn chuckled walking out of the door, giving back his pass and walked out.

* * *

"Nervous?" Nathan looked at his younger brother as they sat on the office at Carolinas Medical Center in Charlotte.

Finn nodded from his spot on the big chair without his shirt on "Deadly"

"You have nothing to be nervous about" Lucas chuckled.

"Says the one who walked out when we came because he didn't want to know" Nathan looked at him smirking.

Lucas glared at him "Shut it"

"Good morning Mr Hudson" The Doctor walked in and smiled "I'm Doctor James"

"Ellis?" Nate and Luc looked at him shocked.

"Nate, Luc" Ellis looked at them then at Finn "Have I missed something?"

"El, this is Finn our little brother" Lucas smiled "Finn, this is one of Haley's older brothers Ellis"

"Hi" Finn shaked his hand.

"Should we get you tested?" Ellis looked at him.

Finn looked at his brother and smiled sitting back "Let's go"

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	8. Results

**This one will make everyone happy**

**so, ENJOY!**

* * *

Results

**~1 week Later~**

Finn opened his locker and grabbed his Spanish book ... its been a week since he went to Tree Hill and he's now waiting for the results, its either good or bad.

"Hey Dude" Sam smiled walking over "How's things going with your bros?"

"Good" Finn smiled closing his locker and walked down the hall.

"Why haven't you been at Football practise?"

"I've had a lot of things going on, Coach B knows why and she understands"

"I hope you come back soon because Karofsky is being an ass"

"When isn't he one" Finn chuckled as they walked into Spanish.

"Where's Mr Shue?"

"Maybe he's ill" Finn shrugged.

"Good Morning Class" Their heads shot up to see Mr Shue.

"Or maybe not" Sam sighed.

* * *

Nathan walked down the hall when he saw his brother "Hey Finn"

Finn looked up "Hey Coach, what's up?"

"Have you got the results yet?"

"No" Finn sighed "It's annoying me"

"They'll be here soon" Nathan smiled "Where you heading?"

"Choir room" Finn pointed down the hall and started walking.

"Thought about the Rachel thing?" Nate asked walking next to him.

"I don't know what to do"

"You'll know when it hits you in the face"

"I guess you're right" Finn smiled a little "I'll see you in practise"

"You're not coming"

"Why not?" Finn looked at him shocked.

"Because I want to relax for a while until you get those results"

"Fine" Finn sighed and walked into the choir room.

"Finn, you don't have to stay, if you don't want to" Haley looked at him.

"I'm fine Mrs Scott" He went over and sat on the front row.

"Okay guys" Will walked in and stopped "Finn, what you doing here?"

He looked at him confused "Erm, I'm the co-captain, why wouldn't I be here?"

"I just thought with what you talked to me about, you were having a break"

"What's going on?" Quinn asked.

"Finn" Mercedes looked at him "you okay?"

"Not really" Finn sighed standing up and stood up at the front in-between the coaches "A week ago I went to Charlotte, NC for a test"

"What kind of test?" Tina asked.

"To see if I have HCM"

"Wait" Rachel spoke up "HCM, as in Hypertrophic Cardiomyopathy which is to with your heart"

"Are you sick?" Brittany looked at him.

"I don't know" Finn shrugged "The results haven't come yet"

"When will you find out?" Puck asked.

"Hopefully any day, which is why I haven't been to Football or basketball practise but I will not stop coming to Glee"

"What will happen if you have it?" Mike asked.

Finn looked at his teacher "I don't know yet"

"We'll decide that when it comes" Will smiled.

"We're all here for you Finn, if you have or not" Mercedes said as they all nodded.

* * *

Finn walked into his house "I'm home!" He dropped his bag near the stairs "Mum?" He walked through the house "Burt? Kurt?" He looked around to see an empty house then his eyes found an envelope on the counter.

He walked over and picked it up.

**From: ****Carolinas Medical Center, Charlotte, NC**

**To: Finn Christopher Hudson, Lima, Ohio**

"This is it" He looked at it and pulled out his phone to dial a number but stopped and sent a text

_**We need to talk; **__**come over – Finn**_

He ran up the stairs after grabbing his bag and went into his room then his phone rang.

He looked at it and answered "Where are you?"

"_Late Warblers practise" Kurt chuckled "Why, what's happened?"_

"Nothing, I just got home and nobody was in"

"_Yeah, Carole and my Dad went away for the night, I'm staying in my dorm room tonight so you have the whole house to yourself"_

"Great" He sighed sitting on his bed "The letter came today"

"_Really! What does it say?"_

"I haven't opened it yet"

"_Why not?"_

"I need to sort something out first"

"_What?"_

"Nothing for you Hummel" He sighed then he hears the door bell "Gotta go, bye Kurt" He hung up and stood up looking in the mirror _Here goes nothing._

* * *

Finn ran down the stairs and opened the door "Hey"

"Hi" Rachel smiled stepping in "What did you want to talk about?"

"Go up to my room and I'll make some drinks" He closed the door and looked at her "Root-beer float?"

She nodded and walked up the stairs.

Finn walked into the kitchen and got two tall glasses out when his phone rang. He pulled it out and answered without looking "Leave me alone Kurt, I haven't opened it yet"

"_You got the letter then?"_

"Nate, sorry I thought it was Kurt again"

_Nathan chuckled "Its fine, how come you haven't opened it?"_

"You're right, I need to sort things out with Rachel, so that's what I'm doing"

"_She's there in your house?"_

"Yes" He chuckled opening the freezer and got the ice-cream out then got the bottle of root beer out of the fridge "Once I've sorted it out, I'll open it"

"_Text me when you do, okay?"_

"Will do, laters bro"

"_Good Luck little bro" Then he hung up._

* * *

After he made the drinks, Finn made his way up the stairs and into his room "One root-beer float with two scoops of ice-cream with a straw and spoon just the way you like it" He smiled and give her the glass.

"Thank you" Rachel smiled sitting on his desk chair "What's in the envelope?"

"That is the letter that decides my future" He sat on his bed.

"Okay" She placed the glass on the desk and looked at him "You said we needed to talk"

"Right" He put his glass down on his bedside table "Come here"

She moved the chair so she was right front of him "What?"

Finn took her hands in his and took a deep breath "I'm sorry I was jerk to you, I should of told you straight away about me and Santana when you told me the truth, the thing is I was scared that I would lose you if I told you but I lost you anyways"

"When you told me about kissing Puck, it hurt me bad" He sighed "When I was in Tree Hill, someone knocked some sense into me and my brothers did too" He looked at her "What I'm trying to say is that I forgive you Rachel"

"Finn" Rachel smiled a little with tears in her eyes "You shouldn't forgive me"

"I forgave you along time ago and also I love you Rach with all my heart which is yours" He smiled "So, can I ask you something?"

She nodded with smile.

"Will you Rachel Barbara Berry be my girlfriend again?"

She jumped on him knocking them back on his bed "Yes Finn Christopher Hudson I will" She grinned and kissed him.

"I've missed you" Finn mumbled kissing her back.

"Me too" Rach kissed his cheek before sitting up on him "The letter"

He groaned grabbing the letter from the table and sat up himself "I was trying to forget about that"

"Tough, you gonna open it?"

"I can't" He looked at her and smiled "You can"

"Finn, I can't"

"Please"

"Fine" She grabbed the envelope, opened it and pulled the letter out "Okay ... Dear Mr Hudson, your test results shows that" She stopped and cover her mouth with her hand.

"Rach, you're scaring me" He put her hand down.

"Negative" She smiled big wrapping her arms around his neck "You don't have HCM"

He sighed relief and wrapped his arms around her "You scared the hell out of me then"

"Sorry" She squealed as they fell back on the bed with Finn hovering over her.

"I love you" He looked down at her.

"I love you too" She smiled leaning up and kissed him.

Nothing mattered that night ... no drama, no love triangles just two people who loved eachother.

* * *

**YES! Finchel are back together!**

**REVIEW!**


	9. Babysitting

**Hey guys**

**Thanks for your amazing reviews on the last one**

**most of you were saying they would like to see Finchel babysitting.**

**So, Thanks to finnhudson12 and gleektrs for the idea**

**So, here's how it went**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Babysitting

**~2 days later~**

Finn buried his face into his pillow to get away from the sun coming through his curtains but was met with a sweet smell of strawberries.

He opened his eyes a little and smiled at the site of his girlfriend in his arms with one of his McKinley t-shirts on ... its official 2 days since him and Rachel got back together and he found out he's not got HCM ... She has spent those nights over since her dads, his mum and Burt are out of town.

He kissed her head before reacting over to get his phone that was buzzing "Hello" He yawned.

"_Good morning little brother" Lucas chuckled._

He groaned "Luc, I was sleeping"

"_I know and I know that Rachel is there, so I won't keep you long"_

"Get to the point"

"_Right, we need someone to look Olivia, Brooke is in New York and I need to go to LA"_

"What has that got to do with me?"

"_Could you look after her?"_

"What about Nate or Haley?"

"_That's the thing, they going out of town so they need someone to look Jamie too"_

Finn sighed "When do you need me?"

"_About 11, you can bring Rachel, it only be today and tomorrow because Brooke is back late tomorrow"_

"Okay, I'll be there"

"_Thanks a lot for this Bro"_

"Laters Luc" He hung up looking down and smiled "Good morning"

"Morning" Rachel smiled curling up against him "I could stay like this forever"

"Me too" He sighed kissing her head "But I need to get up"

"Why?" She looked up at him.

He held up his phone "That was my brother asking if I could look after Jamie and Olivia today and tomorrow" He sat up and climbed out of bed "You can come if you want"

"Sure!" She smiled big getting out of bed, grabbed her bag and ran into his connected bathroom.

"We're leaving in an hour" He shouted before picking out some clothes.

* * *

"Livi! Get down here!" Lucas shouted walking towards the door.

"Coming Daddy!" Livi ran down the stairs as he opened the door "Uncle Finn!" She squealed running over and jumped into her uncle's arms.

"Hey Liv" Finn chuckled and kissed her cheek "Ready for a fun day with me?"

"Yep!" She grinned then she noticed Rachel "Who's that?"

"Liv, this is Rachel" He looked at his girlfriend "Rach, this is my niece Olivia"

"Nice to meet you cutie" Rachel smiled.

"You too" Livi rested her head on Finn's shoulder as they walked inside.

"Hello Rachel" Lucas smiled.

"Mr Scott" Rach nodded.

"Out of school, it's Lucas" He grinned "Right, there's numbers on the fridge ... mine, Brooke's, Nate's and Haley's"

"Luc, everything will be fine" Finn chuckled "Just have fun in LA, what are you doing there?"

"That little brother is a secret" Lucas smirked and looked at his daughter "Be good for Finn"

"I will Daddy" Livi smiled "Now go"

"You heard her" Finn grinned "Go or you won't leave"

"I'm going" Lucas grabbed his suitcase and opened the door.

"Uncle Finn!" Jamie grinned running in and hugged him "Is it true?"

"Is what true?" Finn looked down at him.

"You're looking after us for the whole weekend"

Finn glared at his brothers "The _whole _weekend, you said just today and tomorrow"

"Sort of, we'll be back early Sunday" Nate smiled and threw his keys to him "Bye Bro" He ran out.

"Bye!" Lucas shouted running out, closed the door and ran towards his brother.

"I'll see you guys on Sunday" Haley smiled "I'm going to New York"

"And we're going to LA" Nathan chuckled and looked at the house "You think they'll be okay?"

"Finn needs this" She nodded "Bonding time with his nephew and niece"

"Plus Rachel is there, so he's not on his own" Lucas smiled unlocking his car "Lets go before we miss our flights"

* * *

"Are you and Uncle Finn back together?" Jamie looked up at Rachel as they sat on floor in the livingroom playing monopoly.

"Do you want us to be?" She looked at him.

He nodded "I like you" He looked at the board and grinned "Pay up Uncle Finn"

Finn groaned and gave him the money "I'm losing to a 4 year old"

"Uncle Finn" Livi whined and crossed her arms "I don't like this"

"How about me and you go make cookies while the boys play on the Wii" Rachel smiled standing up and put out her hand out.

Livi grinned jumping of Finn's knee and told her hand "Let's go"

Rach picked her up and looked at the boys "You can clean that up first" She pointed to the board and walked into the kitchen.

Finn packed the game away and looked at his nephew "You okay buddy?"

Jamie nodded "What game we playing?"

"Whatever you want" Finn smiled, grabbed the controllers and sat on the sofa.

Jamie jumped up, put a game in and sat next to him "I'll win again"

"I don't think so" Finn chuckled and started the game "Ready for this?"

"Yep!" Jamie grinned.

"Let's go"

"What we doing tomorrow?"

"It's a surprise" Finn smiled then groaned "Damn it"

"Told you I would win"

"You haven't won yet" Finn pressed a button "Here comes a blue shell"

"Oh man!" Jamie yelled as he got hit.

Finn grinned "And that is how I win"

"Rematch" Jamie pressed a button to restart.

* * *

"They have too much energy" Rachel sighed flopping onto the sofa.

"That's kids for you" Finn chuckled putting his arm around her.

She looked up at him "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure" He looked down at her "What's up?"

"Can we keep us a secret for a while; I want to be away from the drama"

"Okay" He smiled "But it'll be hard next week since we're doing songs from Fleetwood Mac's Rumours album"

Rach giggled sitting up and sat on his knee "I can stay away; it's you who will have a problem"

"I don't think so" Finn wrapped his arms around her "We'll handle it"

"We will" She smiled and leaned down to kiss him.

"Hang on" He put his head back and shouted "James Lucas Scott back to bed"

Jamie stopped at the top step "But..."

"I'll phone your Dad"

"I'm going" Jamie sighed and stomped along back to the guest room.

Rachel looked at him confused "How did you hear him?"

"Floorboards" Finn grinned then his phone started ringing.

"Who is it?"

He grabbed his phone and sighed "Kurt"

"I'll get us some drinks while you talk to him" She kissed his cheek before getting up and went into the kitchen.

Finn sighed again and answered his phone "Yes Kurt?"

"_Where are you?"_

"Lucas's, I'm babysitting for him and Nate for the weekend"

"_Your brothers left you alone with two kids?"_

"Shut up" He groaned "Why did you phone?"

"_Have you seen Rachel?"_

"Why would I know where Rachel is?" He looked over at the kitchen to see Rachel looking at him

"_I thought maybe since neither of you have been in school for the past 2 days"_

"How did you know that?"

"_Connections" Kurt chuckled "So?"_

"Kurt, if you wanna know where she is, don't ask me, ring her or go to her house"

"_I went to her house because I saw her car but there's no answer"_

"Well, ring her then" He rolled his eyes "I have to go Kurt, see you soon"

"_Bye" Then he hung up._

"The guys told him that we've not been in school" Finn looked at her as she set the drinks on the coffee table.

"That's your fault for asking your brothers to let us have it off" Rachel pointed at him then her phone started ringing.

"Better think of something quick" He smirked and crossed his arms.

"Shut it" She glared at him and answered "Hello" She faked coughed "Sorry Kurt, I'm in bed ill ... I'll back in on Monday" She rolled her eyes sitting back on the sofa "Whatever Hummel ... bye!" She hung up sighing "He is annoying at times"

"Welcome to my world"

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Jamie whined.

"Nearly buddy" Finn looked through the rear-view mirror as he drove down the highway "5 more minutes"

Rachel looked in the back "You okay Liv?"

Livi smiled nodding "I can't wait!"

"How did you find this place?" Rach asked leaning back in her seat.

"Sam told me about it, he's been here with his siblings" Finn smiled as they passed the 'Welcome to Paradise' sign.

"Paradise" She smiled "I love it already"

"It's a small town, smaller than Lima"

"Uncle Finn!" The youngest Scotts whined.

"We're here" Finn chuckled pulling into the car park and turned towards his niece and nephew "You both stay with me and Rachel at all times, got it?"

"Got it" They nodded.

They all got out and walked towards the fun fair.

"What we doing first?" Jamie asked holding Rachel's hand.

"Whatever you want" Finn picked Livi up and put her on his shoulders "You okay up there Liv?"

"Yeah" Livi giggled.

"Be careful with her" Rachel said sternly.

"I do it all the time" Finn grinned as they walked in "Where first kiddos?"

Livi squealed "Horses!"

"Come on then" Rach giggled as she got pulled towards the kids' carousel.

"Alright" Finn lifted Livi off his shoulders and placed her on one of the horses "Keep tight hold"

"Okay" Livi smiled holding onto the bar.

Jamie jumped onto the horse next to it "This will be fun"

"Have fun guys" Finn smiled and walked over to where Rachel was standing.

"You're really good with them" Rach smiled looping her arm through his.

"I'm still learning" He shrugged and looked at the ride to see them laughing "They are good kids, so they make it easier"

"What's Tree Hill like?"

"It's just like Lima except it's near the beach and its basketball crazy" He smiled and looked down at her "Over the summer, I'll take you"

"I would love that" She reacted up and kissed him.

"Hey!" They broke apart and look down to see Jamie and Livi.

"Can we go on the go karts?" Jamie grinned.

"Let's go" Rachel smiled.

* * *

"Yay!" Livi squealed grabbing the pink bunni teddy "Thank you!"

"You're welcome" Finn smiled "What you after Jamie?"

"The tiger!" Jamie grinned "Please?"

"You know" Rachel smiled and grabbed the tennis ball "I'll win it for you"

"Rach, you suck at sports" Finn smirked.

She pushed him out of the way "We'll see about that Hudson" She threw the ball and it knocked all the pins down "Yes!"

"What would you like miss?" the man behind the counter asked.

"The tiger" She grinned taking it and gave it to Jamie "There you go sweetie"

"Thanks Aunt Rachy" Jamie smiled big before running over to Livi.

"How?" Finn looked at her shocked.

"I've always been good at carnival games" Rach giggled "I just suck at actual sports"

"C'mon, let's get these hyper monkeys home" He put his arm around her and walked towards the two hyper kids "Did you realize what Jamie call you?"

"He called it me before when you took Livi on a ride" She smiled.

"They like you" He smiled and looked at the kids "Ready to go?"

"I wanna stay" Jamie whined.

"If we go now, you have a cookie and maybe ice-cream" Rachel smiled.

"Okay" He sighed and held her hand.

Livi took Finn's hand and grinned "Thank you for the best day ever"

"No problem Munchkin" Finn smiled.

"Can you bring us again?" Jamie looked up at them.

"You'll have to ask your parents" Rachel smiled.

* * *

Nathan unlocked the door to the house and opened it quietly.

"It's so good to be home" Haley looked around "And it's not a mess"

"I'm gonna find my daughter" Brooke walked up the stairs and smiled at the site she saw through the gap in the door "Guys" She whispered yelled.

They came up the stairs and stood behind her and smiled when they saw the same thing ... in the bed is Finn with Rachel and Jamie curled up on each side of him then Livi was lay flat on his chest, all fast asleep.

"I'm taking a picture of this" Haley smiled walking in quietly and pulled put her phone then took a picture.

Lucas walked over to the bed and carefully picked up his sleeping daughter.

"Miss you daddy" Livi whispered wrapping her tiny arms around his neck.

"Miss you too princess" He kissed her head and looked at Nathan "I'll see you later"

Nate nodded "I'll phone you"

"Night guys" Brooke smiled walking out with Lucas.

"I'll grab him and you get to bed"

"Okay" Haley nodded reacting up and kissed him before walking out.

Nathan walked over and carefully picked up Jamie.

Rachel opened her eyes to see Finn's brother "Coach Scott"

"It's Nathan" He chuckled lightly "Thanks for helping out"

"No problem, they are great kids" She smiled.

"And thanks for my brother happy again" He smiled "Night Rachel" He walked out of the room closing the door behind him.

Rach turned over and rested on the pillow as she felt two strong arms wrap around her "I love you"

"I love you too" Finn mumbled pulling her closer to him and they drifted back off to sleep.

* * *

**If you have any request on what you would like to see in the upcoming chapters.**

**REVIEW!**


	10. Surprises!

**Hey Guys!**

**Sorry for the wait but it's finally here**

**so, ENJOY!**

* * *

Surprises!

Finn walked into McKinley High and went to his locker then looked down the hall at his girlfriend's locker to see her talking to Mercedes.

"You need to get over to her dude" He turned to see Sam.

"I already have" Finn smiled "I have a girlfriend" He pulled out his phone as it buzzed to see a text.

_I miss you x_

"Chloe?" Sam smirked "So, where did you meet her?"

"Tree Hill but she's actually from Paradise" Finn put his bag in his locker and closed the door "And she's great with my niece and nephew"

"She met them?"

"Yeah, over the weekend since I was looking after them"

"Guys!" Rachel ran over with Mercedes and the others "Mr Shue needs us in the choir room, there's a surprise for us or something"

"Let's go then" Sam smiled as they all walked down the hall.

"So, tell us more about this mystery guy" Tina nudged Rachel.

"There's nothing to tell" Rachel smiled "I just an amazing weekend with him"

"It's nice to see both of our captains happy again" Sam grinned as they walked into the choir room.

"Why would you say that?" Kurt asked.

Finn grinned "Kurt!" He went over and hugged his brother tight "What you doing here?"

"We've transferred here" Kurt smiled.

"We?" Mercedes asked then they heard a familiar voice.

"Thanks for letting me join Mrs Scott, Mr Shue" They looked over to see Blaine walk out of Mr Shue's office with him and Haley.

"Blaine!" The girls squealed running over and hugged him.

"So, since we've welcomed our 2 new members" Mr Shue smiled as they all sat down "This weeks theme is Lady Gaga's song 'Born This Way' and we'll make t-shirts which will show who you really are"

"Like I can't dance" Finn chuckled "Which everyone knows but it's something that I know I can't do"

"Nice one Finn" Haley smiled "So, at the end of the week we'll perform the number with Kurt leading"

"Thank you Mrs Scott" Kurt smiled.

* * *

"Come on Titans!" Nathan shouted as they were in the championship game 2 days later.

Finn ran down the court, passed the ball to Sam and shot "Yes!" He grinned as timeout got called.

"Alright guys" Nate smiled as they came over "We are 10 points ahead and only 60 seconds left on the clock, let's win this"

Puck put his hand out as the others put theirs on top "Win on 3 ... 1, 2, 3"

"Win!" They shouted and ran out.

"Hey" Puck looked at Finn and put his hand out "Friends?"

"Friends" Finn smiled and gave him a Hi-5 "Let's do this"

Puck got the ball and ran towards the net but got blocked "Sam" He passed the ball to him.

Finn dodged the players "Sam!" He put his hand out and caught the ball then shot a 3 pointer.

Everyone in the gym watched the ball go straight through the net and they all cheered as confetti fell.

"We did it dude" Sam grinned "Champs!"

"Yeah we are" Finn looked at the bleachers to see Rachel walked down and out of the door "I'll be back in a second" He ran over to his brother "Cover me for 5 minutes"

"Go on" Nathan chuckled and pushed him.

Finn ran out of the door and picked Rachel up then spun around.

"Finn!" Rach squealed and wrapped her arms around his neck "I'm so proud of you" She smiled big and kissed him.

"I've missed you" He mumbled and kissed her again.

"I've missed you too" She giggled rested her forehead against his "But we can't this here"

He pouted "Fine"

"How about we finish this tonight, my dads are still out of town" She grinned.

He smirked "I'll be there" He rubbed his nose against hers and set her on the floor "I love you"

"I love you too" She pushed him towards the door "Now go celebrate with your team"

* * *

"Party at my place!" Puck shouted through the locker room "You guys coming?"

"I'm there" Sam nodded "Finn?"

"I can't, I have plans" Finn smiled and picked his gym bag.

"With Chloe?" Sam smirked.

"Chloe?" Puck looked at Finn "Who's Chloe and what about Rachel?"

"Me and Rachel are over for good, Chloe is my new girlfriend"

"Okay" Puck smiled "We're going to the gym and you can't say no" He pointed at him.

"Fine" Finn sighed and walked out of the locker room with them and out of the school gym.

"C'mon Dude" Sam nudged him "We won state championship, you should be happy"

"And we're got our final game of football next week" Puck grinned.

"Erm, about that" Finn rubbed his neck "I'm no longer on the football team"

"What!" They both stopped and looked at him "Are you serious?"

"Yes, we're gonna be seniors next year and I'm gonna focus on school and getting a scholarship in basketball" Finn smiled as they walked into the football locker room.

"Whatever makes you happy dude" Puck smiled "Now, lets work out"

* * *

Finn fell onto his girlfriend's bed and closed his eyes.

"What happened to you?" Rachel put her book down and looked at him.

"Playing Basketball then the guys decided on a work out after"

"Alright" She jumped off her bed "Lay on your stomach and take your shirt off"

"Rach" He looked at her "I'm not taking it off"

"Yes you are Hudson" She pointed at him "Or I won't kiss you" Then she disappeared into her bathroom.

Finn sighed taking off his shirt and lay on his stomach.

Rach walked out and grinned "Nice to see you listen to me"

He looked at her "You'll pay for this Berry"

"I know" She shrugged walking over "But you'll thank me later"

"What you doing?" He asked resting his head on his arms.

"Giving you a massage"

He closed his eyes as he felt weight on his lower back "Is this another Jewish thing?"

"Yep" She giggled as her phone rang.

"Who is it?"

"Your Brother" She sighed and put it on speaker before placing it on her bed "Hey Kurt"

"_Diva, what you doing?"_

Rachel looked down at Finn and grinned "I'm with Shane"

"_Ohhh, your mystery guy?"_

Finn smiled then yelped "OW!"

"_Was that Finn?"_

"N-no" Rach glared at him.

"_Finn Hudson, if that's you speak up NOW" Kurt snapped._

Finn sighed "Hi"

"_Are you two back together?"_

"Yes, don't tell anyone Kurt"

"_Oh my god" He shouted "BLAINE, I won, they are back together"_

"Kurt!" They snapped.

"_Fine, I only told Blaine but I'm happy for you two"_

"Thanks Kurt, bye!" Rachel sighed and hung up "Well, that secret went well"

"It would of been quiet for longer if you didn't press down on a sore spot" Finn looked at her.

"Sorry" She leaned down and kissed his cheek "You okay?"

"I was thinking about this week's assignment in Glee, you know with the t-shirt thing" He sighed.

"What about it?" She got off him as he sat up.

"I need to change mine"

* * *

"What is this about?" Lucas asked as he and Nathan walked into the school gym.

"The Glee club is performing for the school" Nathan shrugged as they sat on the bleaches.

"Hey Guys" Haley smiled into the mic "Now, I know that everyone doesn't like New Directions but these kids are just like you and they are gonna show you who they really are ... So, give it up for the New Directions!" She walked over and sat next to her husband and best friend.

On the stage were Kurt, Mercedes and Tina with their jackets zipped up.

_Kurt: It doesn't matter if you love him or capital H-I-M__  
__Just put your paws up__  
__'Cause you were born this way, baby_

_Tina_: _My mama told me when I was young_

_We are all born superstars__  
__She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on__  
__In the glass of her boudoir_

The gym doors opened and the rest of the girls came out standing in their spots.

_Mercedes: __There's nothin' wrong with lovin' who you are__  
__She said, 'cause He made you perfect, babe__  
__So hold your head up, girl and you you'll go far__  
__Listen to me when I say__  
_

The doors opened again and the guys came out then went to their spots.

_All: __I'm beautiful in my way__  
__'Cause God makes no mistakes__  
__I'm on the right track, baby__  
__I was born this way_

_Don't hide yourself in regret__  
__Just love yourself and you're set__  
__I'm on the right track, baby__  
__I was born this way, born this way_

Finn took a deep breath before un-zipping his jacket and threw it to the side.

_Kurt:_ _Don't be drag, just be a queen_

_Whether you're broke or evergreen__  
__You're black, white, beige, chola descent__  
__You're Lebanese, you're orient_

_Whether life's disabilities__  
__Left you outcast, bullied or teased__  
__Rejoice and love yourself today__  
__'Cause baby, you were born this way__  
_

Lucas and Nathan looked at Finn's T-shirt shocked ... in the middle was in black capital letters 'SCOTT'.

_All: __No matter black, white or beige__  
__Chola or orient made__  
__I'm on the right track, baby__  
__I was born to be brave_

_I'm beautiful in my way__  
__'Cause God makes no mistakes__  
__I'm on the right track, baby__  
__I was born this way_

_Don't hide yourself in regret,__  
__Just love yourself and you're set__  
__I'm on the right track, baby__  
__I was born this way, yeah_

_Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way__  
__Baby, I was born this way__  
__Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way__  
__I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way__  
__I was born this way, hey__  
__I was born this way, hey__  
__I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way, hey_

_I was born this way, hey__  
__I was born this way, hey__  
__I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way, hey_

The New Directions did their final pose and it shocked them all when everyone stood up cheering.

* * *

Finn walked out of the choir room after grabbing his stuff to see his brother "Hey, what you doing here?"

"Nice T-shirt" Lucas smiled "I thought it was 'Can't Dance'?"

"Everyone knows I can't dance" Finn chuckled as they walked down the hall "But a Scott is who I am and I wanted to show it"

"Yeah, you kinda suck at dancing" Lucas smirked.

"Thanks Bro" Finn pushed him "Why did you wait?"

"I thought we could talk"

"Okay"

"How are you and Rachel?"

Finn sighed "We're fine but nobody knows except our families"

"Oh" Lucas looked at him "You don't seem happy about it"

"I was at first but not now"

"Well, do something about it little brother"

* * *

**~1 week later~**

"Sorry I'm late Mr Shue" Finn said walking in with Livi and Jamie "I had to pick my niece and nephew up"

"Its fine, Mrs Scott already told me" Mr Shue smiled.

Finn picked Livi up and put her on the piano then did the same with Jamie "Behave, got it?"

"Got it!" They grinned.

Finn chuckled and sat on the stool behind the drums.

"Mr Shue, can I sing a song?" Rachel asked.

"Sure Rachel, which one?" Mr Shue passed her the mic.

"Since it's Fleetwood Mac week, I'll be singing _Go your own way_" She stood up "Originally, it's sung by a man but today Rachel Berry is gonna put her own twist to it" She pointed to Puck "Hit it"

She looked at Finn before singing.

_Loving you__  
__Isn't the right thing to do__  
__How can I ever change things__  
__That I feel__  
_

Finn gave her a small smile and looked back at the drums.

_If I could__  
__Maybe I'd give you my world__  
__How can I__  
__When you won't take it from me_

_You can go your own way__  
__Go your own way__  
__You can call it__  
__Another lonely day__  
__You can go your own way__  
__Go your own way_

Rachel walked towards him then around the back of him.

_Tell me why__  
__Everything turned around__  
__Packing up,__  
__Shacking up's all you wanna do_

She jumped on the piano between Livi and Jamie smiling.

_If I could__  
__Baby I'd give you my world__  
__Open up__  
__Everything's waiting for you, ohhh__  
_

Finn chuckled as she jumped down and continued singing.

_You can go your own way__  
__Go your own way__  
__You can call it__  
__Another lonely day_

Rachel came back over to him smiling, squeezed his shoulder before going back to the centre.

_Ohhhhhhhhhh_

_You can go your own way__  
__Go your own way_

"Woo!" Everyone cheered.

Sam looked at them "What's going on between you two?"

Finn looked at him confused "What you talking about?"

"You two kept on smiling at eachother plus it looks like Rachel is close to your niece and nephew" Mercedes said.

Mr Shue looked at his captains "Finn? Rachel?"

Rachel looked at Finn and sighed "The mystery guy I was telling you about was actually Finn"

"So, Chloe?" Puck looked at him "Is Rachel?"

"Yes" Finn smiled and looked at the team "We're sorry that we kept it a secret, we wanted to be drama free for a while"

"Finchel are back!" Mercedes grinned.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	11. Summer

**Hey guys**

**I'm soooo sorry for the crap updates but I had writers block and I've finally finished it**

**It's not my best chapter but ENJOY!**

* * *

Summer

The day that everyone loves students and teachers ... Last day of school before summer.

Finn sat in the library on the floor against the wall in the back.

"Finn?" He looked up to see Rachel "What you doing here?"

"Thinking"

She sat next to him and rested her head on his shoulder "About?"

"Everything that has happened this year" He sighed "I mean us breaking up, my mum getting married and finding out I have 2 older brothers"

"It's a lot but in the end we're back together and stronger" She smiled.

"And we're gonna be seniors after summer"

Rach sat up and sighed "I'm moving to New York after graduation"

"I know, it's your dream to go to Juilliard" Finn looked at her "But Graduation is a year away, got any plans until then?" He smiled and kissed her.

She giggled and stood up holding out her hand "Come on"

"Where?" He looked at her.

"Final meeting of Glee before summer"

He stood up and put his arm around her shoulder "Let's go"

* * *

"Alright" Lucas grinned walking out of his house with Brooke "Everything is packed up"

"Finally" Finn groaned.

"Can I go with Uncle Finn?" Jamie looked up at his Dad.

"I don't know if there's any room" Nathan said.

"Come on Buddy" Finn smiled "You and Livi can"

"Yay!" Livi squealed running over to Kurt's Car.

"Make sure you stay behind us" Lucas pointed at Finn and got into Nathan's car with the others.

Kurt grinned "6 weeks in Tree Hill"

"You'll love it there; I did" Finn chuckled opening the door and pulled the seat forward "C'mon Kiddos"

Jamie jumped in followed by Livi "Hurry up Kurt!"

"I'm coming" Kurt smiled getting into the drivers side and the others jumped in "Ready?"

"Yep!" Rachel grinned.

"Let's go then" Kurt chuckled and drove off following the Scotts.

* * *

"What's Tree Hill like?" Blaine asked a while later.

"Like Lima, but it's near the beach and basketball crazy" Finn chuckled as his phone started ringing. He pulled it out of his hoodie pocket and answered it "Hello?"

"_Hey Hudson!"_

"Q! How have you been dude?"

"_I'm good, what are the plans for summer?"_

"I'm actually coming back to Tree Hill"

"_Seriously Dude, I hope you're bringing that Rachel chick you always talked about"_

"Yes, she's coming and I'm gonna keep her away from you Fields"

"_You're no fun Hudson; I'll see you when you get here"_

"Laters Dude" He hung up.

"Who was that?" Kurt asked.

"My friend from Tree Hill who helped me alot" Finn smiled "Especially with Rachel"

"What?" Rachel looked at him.

"He was the one who knocked some sense into me" He chuckled.

* * *

"Where we staying?" Brooke asked as they went past the 'Welcome to Tree Hill' sign.

"The Beach House" Nathan grinned.

"Please tell me that all those videos have gone" Haley looked at him.

"You destroyed them all, remember" He chuckled and turned down a road.

"I helped too" Brooke giggled "That was fun"

"I'm glad there's no more" Lucas smiled.

"What we planning on doing?" Haley asked.

"Something fun" Brooke grinned.

Nate shaked his head and parked up infront of the beach house "We're here"

"Finally!" Brooke and Haley jumped out of the car.

"Got anymore surprises Bro?" Finn asked looking at the house.

"I don't think so" Nathan smirked "Unless Dan is here"

Finn glared at him "Don't even joke about that"

"C'mon you two" Lucas pointed to the cars "Help unload"

* * *

"Where you taking us?" Kurt groaned as they walked down the street the next day.

"We're nearly there Kurt" Finn chuckled "Stop complaining"

"We could of took the car"

"We could but it's a nice day" Nathan smiled.

"C'mon Kurt, you're usually the one with all the energy" Rachel nudged him.

"I am when somebody" Kurt glared at his step-brother "Doesn't pull me out of bed and tell me I have 5 minutes to get ready"

"Stop being a Drama Queen" Blaine chuckled "That's usually Rachel's job"

"Hey!" Rach glared at him "You'll pay for that Warbler"

"Are you guys always like this?" Brooke looked at them.

"Yep" Haley giggled "It gets worse when they are fighting over songs"

Rachel squealed "Talking about Glee"

Finn cut her off "No talk about Glee or what songs we'll sing until we go back to school, please?"

"You're no fun" She crossed her arms and stopped walking "Wow, what is this place?"

"This is the River Court" Lucas smiled "It's where we grew up"

"Hey Hudson" Q grinned "Ready for a one-on-one?"

"I thought I was too good to play with" Finn grinned.

"Mini Nathan is back again!" Lucas chuckled then yelped "Jeez Nate, that hurt" He rubbed his arm.

"That wasn't Nate" Finn smirked walking over to Q "Ready Fields?"

"As always Hudson" Q chuckled.

"C'mon" Nate smiled walking over and sat on the benches with the others.

* * *

"How about we play guys Vs girls" Haley jumped up.

"It's un-even" Q pointed out.

"Hope I'm not late" Sam grinned running over "Who is ready to play ball?"

"For this Kurt, you can choose" Finn smiled.

"Yes!" Kurt jumped up and stood with the girls.

"You're going down Davis" Lucas smirked at his wife.

"I don't think so Scott" Brooke grinned "We have Sam"

"We have Finn" Nate chuckled standing infront of Haley "Ready James?"

Haley giggled and threw the ball towards the net "Watch your back Scott"

Finn grabbed the ball before it went in and ran down the court when he got blocked by his tiny girlfriend "Seriously Rach?"

"If you give me the ball, I'll give you something" Rachel smirked.

"Not gonna work" He shaked his head and threw the ball to Blaine who threw it into the net "I don't cheat"

* * *

Haley walked down the steps towards the beach "I have the guitar and marshmallows"

"I didn't know you could play Haley" Rachel looked at her.

"She's amazing" Finn grinned "And she's a good singer too"

"Just good?" Haley looked at him smirking.

"Busted now little brother" Nathan chuckled.

Finn put his arm around his sister-in-law "You are an amazing singer Hales"

"Thank you" Haley giggled "So, who wants to toast marshmallows?"

"I do" Rachel smiled grabbing one and a stick "By the way Luc, I read that book"

Lucas looked at her shocked "You did?"

"Yeah, It's really good"

"What book?" Finn looked at them.

"Just a book I found" Lucas shrugged.

"This is an amazing place" Blaine smiled "Thanks for inviting us"

"No problem" Nathan smiled.

"Can you sing something Mama?" Jamie looked at his mum.

"How about a Finchel song?" Kurt looked at his brother and best friend.

"Finchel?" Nathan asked.

"It's what the glee club came up with for the couples" Finn chuckled "Finchel is what they call me and Rach"

"It's like Nate and Hales are Naley" Brooke grinned "I was the one to come with that in high school"

"Sing Uncle Finn?" Olivia grinned up at him from his knee then yawned.

"I think someone needs to go to bed" Lucas smiled.

"I'll take her" Rachel got up and picked the little girl up "You coming Jamie?"

"Yeah" Jamie got up, gave his parents a kiss each before he ran up to the house.

"Night guys" Rachel smiled and walked up the steps with the sleeping little girl.

Nathan looked at his little brother smiling "She's a keeper little brother"

"I know" Finn smiled "I won't be letting her go anytime soon"

"Good to know" Kurt smiled.

* * *

**~2 Weeks Later~**

Rachel walked down the stairs rubbing her eyes in one of Finn's T-Shirts when she heard a loud band on the door.

She walked down the hall, unlocked the door and opened it to see a oldish man "Can I help you?"

The man looked at her and smiled "I'm Dan Scott, are my sons here?"

She quickly closed the door and ran towards the stairs when she collided into someone "Sorry"

"Rachel" Nathan looked at her "You okay?"

"Your Dad is here" Rachel pointed at the door shaking.

"Stay here" He walked past her and opened the door "What you doing out Dan?"

"I wanted to see my sons" Dan smiled.

"We are not your sons" Lucas walked over and stood next to his brother along with Finn.

Finn glared at him "Why don't you disappear and never come back, we are happier without you in our lives"

"Fine, goodbye" Dan walked down the path then turned back grinning "Nice girl by the way Finn, you'll lose your dreams just like your brothers did"

"That's it!" Finn stomped out of the house towards him but got pulled back by his brothers "Let me go"

"He's not worth it Finn" Nathan said keeping hold of him and looked at their Dad "You better leave"

"It was nice seeing you again boys" Dan smirked and walked off.

"What the hell?" Finn turned around and looked at them "You're just letting him walk away"

"We promised your Mum that we'll protect you from him" Lucas sighed.

"I don't need protecting" Finn glared at him before walking back into the house to see Rachel curled up on the sofa with Kurt.

He walked over and bent down infront of her "Rach"

Rachel opened her eyes "Finn" She jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"It's okay" He rubbed her back and kissed her head "He's gone" He stood up so she wrapped her legs around him and looked his brothers "I'm gonna go up" Then he walked up the stairs with Rachel in his arms.

"What happened?" Brooke looked at them.

"I don't know" Nathan shrugged "I was coming down the stairs when Rachel bumped into me shaking and said Dan was here"

Lucas sighed "Whenever someone mentions Dan Scott, they think murderer"

"I've never seen Rachel like that" Kurt shaked his head "She looked so scared"

"She'll be fine" Haley smiled a little "She has Finn"

* * *

Finn looked down at his girlfriend who was asleep ... It's been 2 days since the incident with Dan and she's still not speaking.

Rachel slowly opened her eyes and smiled a little "Hi" She whispered curling up against him.

"Morning" He kissed her head "You need to tell me what happened Rach?"

She sighed "He scared me and when he said that you'll lose your dreams because of me, I knew he was right"

"Listen to me, Dan Scott is never right" He looked down at her and wiped the tears away "When you get your first role on Broadway, I'm going to be there in the front row, cheering you on" He smiled "I'll have my dream, playing for the Knicks or maybe something to do with music"

"I love you" She smiled leaning up

"I love you too" He kissed her "Don't let anyone tell you that I'll lose my dreams with you next to me because I'm forever yours"

She sat up giggling "That is the cheesiest line ever"

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her onto his knee "It may be cheesy but it's from our song"

"We have a song?" She rested her forehead against his.

"Yup, it was our first duet together after I told I love you" He smiled.

"Faithfully" She smiled before kissing him then squealed when he rolled them over "You're dork"

"Yes, but I'm your dork" He grinned.

* * *

**I'm gonna leave it there for now **

**Next one is the start of Senior Year**

**What do you want happen?**

**REVIEW!**


	12. Senior Year

**Hey Guys!**

**I'm sorry for the wait**

**I've got more hours at work and I need to focus on my college work too, so I'll get chapters out when I can**

******There's only 2 more chapters after this one :(**

**so, ENJOY!**

* * *

Senior Year

Finn walked through the crowded halls of McKinley ... it was the first day back after summer which meant he was a senior and he had to think about colleges.

"Finn Hudson!" Jacob Ben Israel grinned coming over with his microphone and his camera guy behind him.

"Get lost Jacob" Finn growled walking past him.

"Is it true you and Rachel broke up because your real dad is back?"

Finn turned around and pinned him against the lockers "Listen Israel, that is false and if I see you spreading rumours again this year, you will have me and the football team to deal with"

"I thought you quit football"

"Just keep your camera out of our personal lives, got it?"

Jacob nodded "Got it"

Finn let him go and smiled "Good" Then he walked down the hall when he got hit in the face by something cold.

"Welcome back Loser!" The voice belonging to the Captain of the Hockey team chuckled and walked away.

He sighed walked towards the bathroom and bumped into someone "Sorry" He sighed again before walking into the bathroom.

Nathan looked up to see his brother go into the bathroom with red stuff over him then walked in "Finn, what happened?"

"Its called slushie facial, everyone in Glee gets them" Finn chuckled washing his face "Kinda get used to them after 2 years"

"A slushie what?"

"A slushie facial, its an ice drink they sell here" Finn said taking off his jacket and looked at him "You never had anything like that at Tree Hill?"

"Nope" Nate shaked his head "Have you got a t-shirt?"

"Yep" Finn grinned pulling a shirt out of his bag "Us Glee Kids are always prepared"

"I'll see you later" Nate smiled and walked towards the door "Don't be late for practise"

"It's the first day back" Finn looked at him.

"Joking!" Nate chuckled walking out.

"Not funny Bro!" Finn shouted before changing his t-shirt.

* * *

"Where you going?" Lucas looked at his brother.

"Principal Figgins" Nathan looked around before carrying on down the hall "Watch out for Finn"

"Nate" Lucas grabbed his arm "What's going on?"

"Nothing, I'll tell you later" Nate sighed walking into the office then walked straight into the Principal's office.

Principal Figgins looked up and smiled "Coach Scott, what can I help you with?"

"Ban slushies"

"Its a drink"

"An ice drink that the whole Glee Club gets thrown in the face because they do something they love"

"What do you want me to do?"

"Well" Nate grinned.

* * *

Finn walked into the choir room and sat next to Rachel "Hey"

"Hi" Rachel looked at him "Slushie?"

"Yep" He sighed "I've had enough of them"

"You're not the only one" Puck shaked his head "Where's Sam?"

"He's moved back to his home town after he and Q broke up" Santana walked in and sat down the top row "And we have no more Karofsky since he's transferred to another school"

"How do you know all of this?" Rachel looked at her.

"It's called being nosey Midget" Santana smirked "But before anyone says anything, I don't know were Quinn is"

"Alright guys" Mr Schue walked in with Haley "For most of you, this is your final year, so" He got cut off by the intercom.

_'Students, anyone caught throwing Slushies at other students, will be reported to Coach Scott straight away and he'll deal with you, thank you and have a good day'_

"It's really over" Kurt smiled.

"3 years getting slushied and the fight is finally over" Finn grinned and Hi-5 Puck.

"Okay" Haley smiled "On to the topic this week, finding new talent"

"How will we do that?" Blaine asked.

"That is up to you" Mr Schue smiled.

* * *

Finn walked into the gym, dropped his bag on the bench and grabbed a basketball.

"Hey Finn!" He turned to see his brother and a man.

"Hey" Finn smiled.

"Finn, this is Coach K from Duke University" Nathan smiled "Coach K, this is my brother Finn Hudson"

"I've heard alot about you Finn, you're an amazing player" Coach K smiled "How would you like to come and play for the Blue Devils?"

"Thank you Sir but I'll have to decline" Finn smiled a little "I haven't decided on what I want to do after I graduate"

"Don't worry about it" Coach gave him a card "If you change your mind, phone me" He smiled and walked out.

Finn glared at his brother "What the hell Nate?"

"I was helping you out by phoning an old friend" Nate smiled.

"I don't want to play sports in College, I wanna focus on my music"

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I still haven't decided" Finn shrugged "And thanks for going to Principal Figgins"

"No problem" Nathan grinned and took the ball "Ready to lose?"

"Bring it on old man" Finn chuckled taking the ball and ran down court.

"Oh no you don't" Nate ran after him and knocked the ball out of his hand then shot "What you doing in here?"

"I had to think" Finn shrugged grabbing the ball "Looking for new talent for New Directions"

"Ever thought you could put two things together?" Nate looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Finn passed him the ball.

"I mean music and basketball" Nate grinned "During try-outs, you come with the guys and show the newbies it's okay to be in different worlds"

"When did you get so smart?" Finn smirked and the dodged the ball "I was joking"

"Get out of here" Nate shaked his head "Next Thursday, after school" He pointed at him before walking towards his office.

* * *

"You asked him to do what?" Haley looked at her husband shocked as they were at Clothes Over Bros.

"Did he actually agree?" Brooke asked.

"I think it's a great idea" Lucas smiled.

"See" Nathan grinned and looked at his wife "C'mon Hales, your one of the coaches"

"Did he say yes?" Haley looked at him.

"He did" He nodded.

"No way in hell" They looked at the door to see Kurt walk in on the phone "If you think I'm playing basketball and singing you can forget about it" He sighed "Finn, I'm not doing it ... Whatever, bye" He hung up and looked up "Hey"

"Finn?" Lucas asked.

"Yes" Kurt groaned "Someone put an idea into his head and he's being annoying"

"I thought it was a great idea" Nate shrugged.

"Thanks" Kurt glared at him before walking into the back.

"When did he start working here?" Lucas asked.

"About a week after I opened this place" Brooke smiled "He's really talented"

* * *

**~1 Week Later~**

"Why is the band in here Coach?" One of the boys asked.

"Because there's a surprise for you guys today" Nathan smiled.

"Hey Bro" Finn grinned walking out of the locker room with the basketball team and Glee boys behind him.

"No way!"

"Hey guys" He smiled "I'm Finn and these are my friends from New Directions"

"We're here to show you that it's good to be in two different worlds" Mike smiled as they got into their parts.

Finn stood infront of Blaine with the ball "Ready Anderson?"

"Bring it Hudson" Blaine grinned "Hit it!"

_Finn: Tonight I'm gonna have myself a real good time _  
_I feel alive _  
_And the world is turning inside out, yeah _  
_And floating around in ecstasy_

Finn passed the ball to Puck singing and ran down the court.

_So don't stop me now _  
_Don't stop me _  
_'Cause I'm having a good time, having a good time _

Blaine caught the ball and ran the other way singing.  
_  
Blaine: I'm a shooting star leaping through the skies _  
_Like a tiger defying the laws of gravity _  
_A racing car passing by like Lady Godiva _  
_I'm gonna go, go, go _  
_There's no stopping me _

_Mike: I'm burnin' through the skies yeah _  
_Two hundred degrees _  
_That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit _  
_I'm trav'ling at the speed of light _  
_I wanna make a supersonic man out of you _

_Boys: Don't stop me now  
Finn: I'm having such a good time, __I'm having a ball _  
_Boys: Don't stop me now _  
_Blaine: If you wanna have a good time, just give me a call _  
_Boys: Don't stop me now (Mike: 'Cause I'm having a good time) _  
_Boys: Don't stop me now (Mike: Yeah I'm havin' a good time) _  
_Finn: I don't want to stop at all _

_Puck: I'm a rocket ship on my way to Mars _  
_On a collision course _  
_I am a satellite I'm out of control _  
_I am a sex machine ready to reload _  
_Like an atom bomb about to  
Boys: oh oh oh oh oh explode!_

_Finn: I'm burnin' through the skies yeah _  
_Two hundred degrees _  
_That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit _  
_I'm trav'ling at the speed of light _  
_I wanna make a supersonic man of you_

The doors opened and the girls ran in and stood on the side line as the boys carried on playing.

_Boys: Don't stop me don't stop me _  
_Don't stop me  
Girls: Hey hey hey _  
_Boys: Don't stop me don't stop me _  
_Girls: Ooh ooh ooh _  
_Boys: Don't stop me don't stop me _  
_Blaine: Have a good time good time _  
_All: Don't stop me don't stop me ooohh_

Finn ran down and shot a three pointer then started singing.

_Finn: Oh, I'm burnin' through the skies yeah _  
_Two hundred degrees _  
_That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit _  
_I'm trav'ling at the speed of light _  
_I wanna make a supersonic man out of you _

_All: Don't stop me now  
Puck: I'm having such a good time, __I'm having a ball _  
_Girls: Don't stop me now _  
_Mike: If you wanna have a good time, j__ust give me a call _  
_Boys: Don't stop me now (Finn: 'Cause I'm having a good time) _  
_Boys: Don't stop me now (Finn:: Yes I'm havin' a good time)  
__Blaine: I don't want to stop at all_

Blaine stole the ball, ran down, jumped and dunked it.

"That was awesome!"

"Where's the sign up sheet?"

"If you wanna join, come to the Choir Room tomorrow and audition" Rachel smiled "Bye guys!" Then she and the girls ran out.

"Hey Blaine" Nate waved his hand.

Blaine ran over "Yeah Coach?"

"How would you like to join the team?"

"Seriously?"

"You have talent kid" Nathan smiled "What do you say?"

"Of course, thanks Coach" Blaine smiled and ran back to the guys "I'm on the team"

Finn nudged him "Told ya"

"Let's go and celebrate" Puck grinned.

"I'll text the girls" Mike smiled.

* * *

**There you go guys!**

**Sorry again for the wait**

**REVIEW!**


	13. Christmas

**Hey guys!**

**I'm gonna post the last two chapters to make it up to you :)**

**so, ENJOY!**

* * *

Christmas

**~3 Months Later~**

"What we doing for Christmas this year since we're all here?" Kurt asked as they sat down for breakfast.

"We've been invited to Nathan's" Burt smiled.

"I'm so glad you get along with your brothers" Carole looked at her son.

"I am too Ma" Finn smiled "Can I invite Rachel, her Dads are away on business over Christmas?"

"I thought Rachel was Jewish?" Kurt looked at him.

"She is but she celebrates Christmas too" Finn looked at his mum "Can she come?"

"It's okay with me, as long as it's fine with Nathan" Carole pointed at him.

"Okay" Finn nodded pulling his phone out as it beeped "It's from Nate" He grinned "Rachel can come"

"Did you text him?" She looked at him.

"No!" He looked at her "Ma, he's just text me saying that, I promise"

"Okay"

Kurt looked at the time and jumped up "Come on Bro" He grabbed his bag "Bye" He shouted as he walked out.

"See you later" Finn got up, grabbed his bag and ran out "Wait up"

Kurt turned and grinned "What have you got Rachel for Christmas?"

"Oh no" Finn shaked his head walking to his car "If I tell you then you'll tell Rachel"

"I won't"

"Yeah right Kurt" Finn chuckled getting in the drivers side "Are you coming or are you walking?"

Kurt groaned walking around and jumped into the car.

* * *

Rachel walked into Clothes Over Bros "Hello"

Brooke walked out of the back "Hey Rachel"

"Hi" Rach walked over "Haley said you wanted to see me"

"Kinda" Brooke grinned and gave her a note "Read it"

"Okay" Rachel took it and opened it.

**_Rach,_****_  
_****_Nate invited you to spend Christmas with us_****_  
_****_Brooke will help you pick a beautiful dress_****_  
_****_Love Finn x_**

"Ready?" Brooke looked at her.

Rachel nodded smiling "Yeah"

"Alex!" Brooke shouted "I need my sketch pad and pencil"

"Here you go" Alex smiled walking out of the back and passed them to her.

"Thanks" Brooke smiled "Text Kurt and tell him store is closed today"

"You got it" Alex turned and walked into the back.

"Right" Brooke grinned grabbing her hand and pulled her over to the sofa "What colour?"

"Either Green or Blue" Rachel smiled sitting next to her "Finn's favourite colours"

"Okay" Brooke nodded and started drawing "You are not getting one from the store, I'm designing a one-of-kind dress just for you"

"Brooke, you don't have to"

"I want to" Brooke smiled "What did Finn get you for Christmas?"

"I have no idea" Rach shrugged "This is our first Christmas together and I need to get him something"

"Get him something that it'll remind him of you" Brooke looked at her "You two remind me of me and Lucas"

"Breaking-up and love triangles" Rachel giggled "I kinda read Ravens"

"The story of our lives" Brooke shaked her head "Now look at us, married, I have a successful business, Luc has his dream job and we have Olivia"

"You think we can make it?"

"Of course" Brooke smiled.

"Maybe you can help me then"

* * *

**~Christmas Day~**

Finn walked up to the Berry house and knocked on ... he was wearing dark jeans, white shirt, black tie and converse.

_"Come in!"_

He opened the door and walked in "Rach?"

"I'll be down in a second!" Rachel shouted from upstairs.

"You know it's bad to have the door unlocked when you're in the house on your own"

"I know" She giggled walking down the stairs in a green Clothes Over Bros original dress and black high heels with her 'Finn' necklace on "Well?" (AN: It's the same dress she wore when she sang 'River')

Finn looked up "Wow" He smiled walking up to her and kissed her cheek "You look beautiful"

"Thank you" Rach smiled fixing his tie "You look handsome"

"Ready to go?" He held out his hand.

"Yeah" She put her hand in his and laced their fingers together then grabbed the bag "Is right to be nervous?"

"You don't need to be, you've been with them all before" He smiled as they walked out "What's in the bag?"

She locked the door then they walked towards his car "Christmas presents"

"Any for me?" He opened the door and looked at her.

"Maybe" She grinned jumping into the car.

He closed the door, walked around to the other side and got in "You're evil" He shaked his head and drove off.

"Grow up" She giggled.

* * *

"I'll get it!" Jamie shouted running to the door as the door bell rang.

"Oh no you don't" Nathan pushed him towards the stairs "You need to get ready"

"Fine" Jamie sighed.

Nate chuckled and opened the door then smiled "Hey guys"

"Kurt!" Jamie grinned running over and jumped into his arms.

"Hey buddy" Kurt chuckled.

"Jamie, you're suppose to be getting ready" Nathan looked at him.

"I'll take him" Kurt smiled walking in and up the stairs.

"Thank you for having us Nathan" Carole smiled.

"It's not a problem" Haley grinned walking over "Good to see you again Carole, Burt"

"You too Haley" Burt nodded.

"Need help in the kitchen?" Carole looked at her.

"Sure" Haley smiled as they walked to the kitchen "Brooke can't cook"

"I heard that!" Brooke shouted.

"Hey Burt" Lucas smiled.

"Lucas" Burt smiled and sat on the sofa.

"Where's Finn?"

"He's just texted me saying he's just left Rachel's and he'll be here soon" Nathan chuckled and sat on his chair.

* * *

Finn walked up to the Scott's House and opened the door "After you"

"Thanks" Rachel smiled and walked in.

"We're here!" Finn shouted taking off his coat, took Rachel's and hung them up.

"Uncle Finn!" Livi squealed running up in a red dress and jumped into his arms.

"Hey Munchkin" He smiled kissing her cheek "Get loads of presents?"

She nodded grinning "I got a big doll house"

"Aunt Rachy!" Jamie grinned running over and hugged her "Guess what?"

"What Jimmy Jam?" Rachel giggled.

"I got a puppy!"

"Really?" Finn looked at him then heard a bark followed by a black Australian Shepherd with brown/white markings running towards them.

Jamie nodded "He's called Chester"

"He is a cutie" Rach bent down and stroke him.

"Don't get any ideas" Finn chuckled.

She stood up and glared at him "Shh"

"Come on guys" Brooke smiled "Don't stand in the hall all day"

"Merry Christmas Brooke" Rachel smiled and hugged her "Thank you"

"No problem" Brooke grabbed her hand and pulled her to the family room with the kids behind them "Look who's here"

"Nice dress Diva" Kurt smiled.

"Thanks Kurt" Rachel smiled walking over and sat next to him.

"That dog hates me" Finn ran in and sat next to her "He's evil"

"He's not evil" Jamie pulled his tongue out at him.

"James Lucas Scott" Haley looked at him "What have we said about that?"

"But Mama, he started it"

"Jamie, listen to your mum" Nathan said sternly "Say sorry"

"Sorry Uncle Finn" Jamie mumbled crossing his arms.

"It's fine buddy" Finn smiled.

* * *

"Can I give my present to Rachel?" Kurt asked after they had eaten and was now relaxing in the family room.

"Sure" Burt nodded.

Kurt grinned grabbing a parcel and passed it to her "Merry Christmas Diva"

"Thanks" Rachel smiled and opened it "Are you trying to tell me something?" She looked at him.

"That you need to change your style, yes I am" He smiled then yelped "Ow" He rubbed his arm "That hurt"

"You deserved that" She pointed at him then looked at the aqua blue dress "But it's beautiful, thank you" She handed him a parcel "I hope you like it"

He looked at her confused and started taking the paper off.

Finn looked at everyone "I would cover your ears now before he see what it is"

"What did you get him?" Burt looked at Rachel.

"Something that he's after" Rachel smiled.

"Oh my god!" Kurt let out a high-pitch squeal and hugged her tight "Thank you" He pulled out a scarf "This isn't even out yet"

"I have connections" She looked at Brooke who winked at her then passed a box to Finn.

"If you don't like it, I'll kill you" Brooke pointed at him.

"Jeez, Thanks Brooke" Finn rolled his eyes before ripping off the paper and opened the box "Wow" He grinned pulling out a set of drum sticks that was covered in gold stars with 'Finchel' engraved on them.

"Like them?" Rachel looked at him.

"They're perfect, thank you" He smiled and kissed her cheek then passed her a box.

"What did you get her?" Kurt looked at him.

"Wait and see"

Rachel ripped off the paper and carefully took off the lid "Finn ..." She pulled out a photo album and opened it to see pictures from the competitions and pictures of them together.

"I asked the gang except for Kurt for the pictures, there are some in there which I don't they were taken"

"It's perfect" She reacted up and kissed him "Thank you"

"You're welcome" He smiled "There are blank pages at the back for whatever you want"

"Best Christmas Ever" She smiled and curled up against him.

"Thanks Bro" Nathan glared at him.

"What have I done?" Finn looked at him.

"They're annoyed that you can get something good as a present" Brooke grinned and looked at her husband "Unlike someone who got me a book"

"I thought you liked it" Lucas looked at her.

"I don't read Luc, unless it's a magazine"

He glared at his younger brother "Thanks Finn"

"No problem" Finn grinned.

* * *

**Next finale is will be straight up after this one!**

**REVIEW!**


	14. Brothers

**Hey guys**

**This is the Finale :(**

**I won't be doing a sequel because I think it doesn't need one**

**so, ENJOY!**

* * *

Brothers

Finn ran down the hall and smiled when he saw his girlfriend "Rach!"

Rachel turned around "Hey" She squealed as he picked her up then spun around "Finn!"

"I got in"

"What?" She looked at him.

"NYU, I got in" He grinned.

She squealed hugging him tight "I'm so proud of you"

"What about you?" He looked at her.

"I got into NYADA" She smiled big.

"We're both going to New York"

"Yes we are" She giggled and kissed him.

"Break it up Lovebirds" They looked over to see Nathan smiling.

"Sorry Coach" She smiled as Finn put her down "See you in class" Then she ran off.

"Breaking rules little brother?"

Finn rolled his eyes as they walked down the hall "There isn't rules about that, plus my brothers work here"

"Ha-ha" Nathan nudged him "What you so happy about?"

"I got into NYU" Finn grinned "And Rach got into NYADA"

"I'm proud of you little brother" Nate smiled "Ready for your final match as a Titan tonight?"

"Hell yes" Finn chuckled "We're gonna get you that trophy Bro"

"I don't care about the trophy, just have fun"

"We will" Finn nodded "Where's Luc?"

"He doesn't have any classes today but he'll be here for the game"

"Alright" Finn smiled as the bell rang "I'll see you later" Then he ran off to class.

"No running!" Nate shouted.

"Whatever Bro!" Finn shouted back.

* * *

"Okay Guys" Mr Schue smiled "We have two weeks until Nationals which is here"

"Seriously?" Quinn grinned "No flying to a different place"

"No flying" Haley giggled "But they have come up with a theme this year"

"Why is the word 'Journey' on the board?" Finn asked then grinned "We're doing Journey again?"

"Yes, we are" Mr Schue smiled "And I think we should do the same songs again"

"But we lost last time" Kurt sighed.

"But I was pregnant" Quinn pointed out.

"And my dancing has gotten better" Finn added.

"Plus we have new voices" Mercedes smiled "Mike and Blaine"

"I sang in Sectionals" Mike shaked his head "Not doing it again"

"I'll give one of my parts to Blaine" Puck smiled.

Rachel squealed "It's gonna be so much fun"

* * *

**~Championship Game~**

"Let's go Titans!" Puck shouted as they ran out onto the court where the crowd was screaming and ran over to their coach ready for the second half ... Lions: 10 - Titans: 16.

"Alright guys" Nathan smiled "For the Seniors on the team, have fun tonight, forget about the timer or winning the trophy"

"It would be good to have another championship trophy" Mike grinned.

"Just enjoy your final game as a Titan" Nate chuckled "After you bro"

Finn put his hand out and grinned "Win on 3 ... 1, 2, 3"

"Win!" They shouted before running onto the court and got into the their places.

Finn looked into the crowd and winked at his girl who was smiling.

"Nice girl Hudson" A player from the other team Lewis smirked.

Finn glared at him "Keep your eyes on the ball Adams"

"That trophy is mine" Lewis grinned.

"We'll see about that" Finn jumped up, catch the ball and threw it to Blaine.

Blaine ran down the court dodging the other team, jumped and dunked the ball "Yes!" He grinned and gave his team a Hi-5.

Puck got the ball and ran down the court "Mike" He passed the ball to him.

Mike got blocked and threw it to Blaine.

Finn ran around the other team "Blaine" He caught the ball and ran towards the net then shot a three pointer and looked at Lewis "That's how we win"

"You're gonna lose Hudson"

* * *

"Finn!" Rachel squealed running through the crowd and jumped into his arms "You did it!"

"All we need now is a Nationals trophy and Senior year will be perfect" Finn smiled.

"Don't hog our captain all night Berry!" Puck shouted.

"Go away Noah!" Rach shouted back "Quinn is looking for you"

"Got it!"

Finn chuckled "Think they'll get together?"

"I think they are already" Rach grinned looking over at her new friend.

"I glad you two sorted things out"

"Me too" She nodded "I'll go take Kurt and the girls, so you boys can celebrate and we'll wait near your cars"

"Okay" He grinned and kissed her "I love you"

"I love you too" She giggled before running over to her best friend.

"There's our superstar brother" Nathan grinned.

Finn shaked his head and looked at his brothers "I guess I'm just like you two"

"That you are little brother" Lucas chuckled "Ready for the show choir competition?"

"Yeah" Finn smiled "It's weird that it'll be in the auditorium"

"Well we'll be there" Nathan smiled "Go and celebrate"

"See ya" Finn chuckled and ran over to his friends.

"When you gonna give it to him?" Nate looked at his brother.

"Graduation" Lucas looked at him "I promise"

* * *

**~Nationals~**

Finn stood outside of the auditorium then looked over at his girlfriend.

Rachel looked over "What?"

He walked towards her and smiled "Does this remind you of something?"

She shaked her head smiling "Break a leg"

He leant down and kissed her "I love you"

"You're a dork"

**_'The final group is from McKinley High ... The New Directions!'_**

Finn winked at her before going back to his place, turned on his headset and walked through the doors.

_Finn: Highway run into the midnight sun _  
_Wheels go round and round _  
_You're on my mind _

The doors opened on the other side and Rachel walked through.

_Rach: Restless hearts sleep alone tonight _  
_Sending all my love along the wire _  
_They say that the road _  
_Both: Ain't no place to start a family _  
_Right down the line it's been you and me _

They walked towards eachother and turned then walked backwards away eachother.

_And loving a music man _  
_Ain't always what it's supposed to be _

_Rach: Boy _  
_You stand by me _  
_Both: I'm forever yours _  
_Faithfully _

They ran towards the stage and up the steps then stood infront of the curtains as they went up to reveal the rest of the New Directions.

_NDs: Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh _  
_Oh oh oh oh oh oh _  
_Rach: Faithfully _  
_I'm still yours  
__NDs: Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh _  
_Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
_Rach: I'm still yours

They turned to eachother.

_Both: I'm still yours  
Faithfully_

Finn held her hand as they joined the others.

_All: Any way you want it_  
_That's the way you need it_  
_Anyway you want it_

Finn came forward with the boys

_Finn: She loves to laugh_  
_She loves to sing_  
_She does everything  
__She loves to move_  
_She loves to groove_  
_She loves the lovin' things_

"He's gonna better" Nathan grinned.

"He didn't his singing voice from us" Lucas chuckled.

"Shh" Brooke and Haley nudged them.

_Rach: It won't be long, yeah, 'til you're alone_  
_When your lover (Girls: over)_  
_Oh, he hasn't come home_  
_'Cause he's lovin (Girls: lovin)_  
_ooh he's touchin' (Girls: touchin)_  
_he's squeezin' another (Girls: another)_

All: _Any way you want it_  
_That's the way you need it_  
_she said any way you want it_  
_That's the way you need it_  
_Any way you want it_

They went onto the steps as Puck sang.

_Puck: I was alone_  
_I never knew_  
_What good love could do_

Finn and Rachel ran down the steps and met in the middle smiling.

_Both: Then we __touched_  
_Then we sang_  
_About the lovley things_

_Rach: 'Cause he's lovin (Girls: lovin)_  
_ooh he's touchin' (Girl: touchin)_  
_he's squeezin' another (Girls: another)_

_All: Anyway you want it_  
_That's the way you need it_  
_anyway you want it_  
_(she said) anyway you want it_  
_That's the way you need it_  
_anyway you want it_  
_na na-na na naaa na na-na na naaa_

Finn jumped off the steps then got into his spot.

_All: Anyway you want it_  
_That's the way you need it_

Everyone stood up and cheered then calmed down as the final song started.

_All: __Da Da Daa Da Da Da _

Finn turned around and walked forward smiling.

_Finn: Just a small town girl_  
_Livin' in a lonely world_  
_She took the midnight train goin' anywhere_

Rachel came forward smiling.

_Rach: Just a city boy_  
_Born and raised in South Detroit_  
_He took the midnight train goin' anywhere_

_All: Ta-Da _

They went into lines as Blaine and Santana came through them.

_Blaine: A singer in a smokey room_  
_Santana: The smell of wine and cheap perfume_  
_Both: For a smile they can share the night_  
_It goes on and on and on and on_

_All: Strangers waiting_  
_Up and down the boulevard_  
_Their shadows searchin' in the night_

_Streetlight, people_  
_Livin' just to find emotion_  
_Hidin' somewhere in the night_

_Mercedes: Don't stop!_

_All: Don't stop believin'_  
_Hold on to that feelin'_  
_Streetlight, people_

_Don't stop!_

"Wooo!" Nathan and Lucas shouted and cheered along with everyone else.

* * *

"Brooke, stop shaking" Lucas chuckled as they waited for the teams to come back on "You're not even on stage"

"I'm nervous for them" Brooke pushed him "It's big for the seniors"

"They were the best" Nathan nodded as the lights went down.

"Shh" Brooke hissed.

New Directions, Vocal Adrenaline and Vocal Extreme came onto the stage and stood on the steps.

"Hey" Puck nudged Finn "Ready to wipe that smirk off St. Jackass"

Finn chuckled looking over at their rival who is Vocal Adrenaline's Coach "Of course"

"Boys" Haley looked at them "Quiet"

"Yes Miss" They nodded.

_**"The Results are in" The judge said "In second place ... Vocal Extreme"**_

"This is it" Rachel squeezed Finn's hand.

Finn wrapped his arms around her and linked their hands together then kissed her head "We've got this"

_**"And your winner of the 2012 Nationals Show Choir Competition is ... New Directions!"**_

The whole crowd were up on their feet cheering as they received the trophy.

"Hey Finn" Mike grinned "Ready?"

Finn nodded then shouted "NEW!"

"DIRECTIONS!" The rest of them shouted.

"NEW!" He looked into the crowd to see his brothers grinning.

"DIRECTIONS!" The crowd shouted then they started chanted it.

Puck grinned "Perfect way to finish the year"

* * *

**~Graduation Day~**

"Mum" Finn groaned as his mum took more pictures after they graduated "That's enough"

"Oh hush" Carole smiled a little "It's only once when you graduate from High School"

"It's a miracle that Noah actually made it into Senior Year" Samantha Puckerman grinned.

"Thanks Ma" Puck rolled his eyes as the others laughed "Just take the stupid picture"

"Alright kids" Carole grinned "Smile"

Finn looked over to see his other family "I'll be back in a second" He smiled taking the box off his mum and walked towards his brothers.

"Uncle Finn!" Jamie grinned running towards him with his graduation cap on.

"Hey buddy" Finn grinned picking him up "Who's birthday is it today?"

"Mine!"

"Is it?" Finn looked at his brothers "Hey bros, is it someone birthday today?"

"I don't think so" Lucas chuckled.

"Uncle Luc!" Jamie whined.

"Stop it boys" Haley pointed at them.

Finn chuckled putting his nephew down "I guess I need to give you this" He bent down and passed him the box.

"What is it?" Jamie looked at him.

"Open it"

Jamie carefully took the ribbon off and took the lid off then pulled a picture frame out then grinned when he saw the whole of the New Directions "Thank you Uncle Finn"

"There's one more thing in there" Finn smiled as he watched him pull out the Titans jersey "It's signed by the whole team including me, it's for all of us"

"Go and say thank you Jamie" Haley pushed him.

"Okay" Jamie gave her the present before running off with Olivia behind him.

"Thank you for that Finn" She looked at him.

"No problem" Finn smiled.

"C'mon Hales" Brooke grabbed her hand and dragged her off "Natey!"

"Coming Brookie!" Nathan chuckled before walked after them.

Finn looked at his brother "You okay?"

"Yeah" Lucas smiled a little "Just thought we could go for a walk and talk"

"Okay" Finn nodded as they walked towards the car park "What's up?"

"When do you leave for New York?"

"In two days" Finn smiled and looked at him "Are you sure you're alright, you look nervous"

"Okay" Lucas stopped and looked at him "I am nervous because of the present I'm about to give you"

"You didn't have to get me any thing"

"I wanted to" Lucas smiled and gave him a parcel.

"Okay" Finn took the paper off to reveal a book _Lost Brother by Lucas Scott _"You wrote another book?"

"Yeah, that is the only copy until I get your approval to publish it"

Finn looked at him confused "Me?"

"Read it and you'll figure it out"

"You're confusing bro" Finn shaked his head "But I'll read it"

"Good" Lucas grinned.

* * *

**~2 Days Later~**

"This is so exciting" Kurt grinned as they sat on the plane to go to New York.

"First thing we need to do is to go to NYADA and find our dorms" Rachel said.

He turned in his seat and looked at his step-brother "You alright?"

Finn looked up then back at the book infront of him "Yeah, just nervous to open this book"

"You might be surprised" Blaine pointed out.

"Do you guys know something that I don't?" Finn looked at them.

"Nope" Rachel shaked her head.

"Just open it" Kurt sighed turning back around with Blaine.

Finn sighed and opened the book to the first page

**_Dedicated to my little brother ~ L. Scott_**

"It's about me"

"Yep" Rachel looked at him and smiled "I kinda of read it and it's really good"

He pulled out his phone and texted his brother "Done"

She rested her head on his shoulder "I can't to start our lives in New York"

"Me either"

* * *

"Mama, when is Uncle Finn coming back?" Jamie asked as they sat in the family room.

"He'll be back during winter break sweetie" Haley smiled.

"I miss him" Olivia sighed leaning against her dad.

"He said he'll phone when he lands, you can talk to him" Lucas kissed her head then grabbed his phone as it beeped.

"Who is it?" Brooke looked at him.

"Finn" He smiled.

_Just read the first page of the book, go ahead and publish it, thanks for everything bro - Finn_

"I'm gonna phone my publisher" He got up.

"He said yes?" Nathan looked at him.

"Yeah" Lucas nodded before walking out of the room.

* * *

**_4 years after we graduated, Me and Nathan found out we had a younger brother.  
_**

**_Lima, Ohio is where we moved to and met Finn Hudson for the first time._**

**_Popular, Quarterback on the Football team, Co-Captain of the Glee Club and Captain of the Basketball team._**

**_He has an amazing singing voice, kick-ass player on the drums, beat us at basketball but he couldn't dance._**

**_Two people who were always there for him ... his girlfriend Rachel and his step-brother Kurt._**

**_Our relationship didn't start off well but something clicked one day and we are close like real brothers._**

**_I'm Lucas Scott, I'm a Teacher at McKinley High School and this is how we found our Lost Brother._**

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this story!**

**Thank you for everything!**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
